Los encuentros en la academia Pt 1
by Titanthetys
Summary: Honoka, quien busca evitar que el resto del día se desperdicie por la lluva, busca alguien con quien pasar el rato, o al menos alguien para irse a su casa si no hay de otra...pero... "El que busca encuentra", ¿no es así? ¿Qué encontrará Honoka?
1. Chapter 1

**Los encuentros en la academia**

**Pt. 1**

Mirando el cielo a medio nublar, Honoka soltó un largo suspiro diciéndose a si misma.

-Parece que lloverá pronto…no creo que vayamos a practicar hoy…-

Al notarla un poco desanimada por el clima, Kotori, la mejor amiga de Honoka, se acercó a ella.

-¿Sucede algo Honoka?- Preguntó la chica de cabellera grisácea sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Kotori- Contestó la chica rápidamente.

-No vamos a poder entrenar hoy…y yo que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, revisé el tiempo en la mañana y no se mencionaba algo sobre lluvia-

-Bueno- Replicó Kotori. –Los reportes meteorológicos no siempre son tan confiables, no hay algo para predecir del todo el comportamiento del clima, los imprevistos pasan, como en este momento-

Al terminar de hablar, Kotori sonrió levemente dejando salir una pequeña risa nerviosa completando su respuesta y esperar a ver si podía hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Después de un largo suspiro que denotaba resignación, Honoka decidió escuchar a Kotori.

-Pero…- Continuó. –Siento que si no hacemos algo desperdiciaríamos lo que queda de la tarde…-

-Pero…como no habrá práctica hoy, probablemente las otras estén por irse a sus hogares ya, yo tengo que irme ya en unos minutos más…-

Al escucharla decir que se retiraría, Honoka levantó su mirada haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con los de su amiga.

-Por favor, no te vayas Kotori, todo estará muy solitario y no tengo nada que hacer en mi casa…-

Haciendo uso de sus ojos llenos de súplica, ella esperaba que su mirada pudiera hacer que Kotori se quedara para que hicieran algo juntas, pero, justo en ese momento, el celular de su amiga sonó haciendo que Kotori desviara la mirada para revisarlo.

-L-lo siento honoka, parece que van a llegar muchas personas al trabajo y necesitarán de mi ayuda- Otra pequeña risa nerviosa terminó con su respuesta y, disculpándose con su amiga, Kotori continuó hablando.

-Pero…si tienes suerte, tal vez Umi, Maki o Nico todavía no se han ido…-

Tras ese intento de consolar a su amiga, Kotori tomó sus cosas guardando su celular, a lo que Honoka contestó con otro suspiro agregando unas palabras.

-Está bien, iré a ver si puedo encontrarlas…suerte en el trabajo Kotori, tal vez vayamos a visitarte uno de estos días- Sonriéndole alegremente, Honoka se despidió de su amiga, quien se despidió también y procedió a retirarse del lugar.

Después de quedarse en la sala donde toman clases unos minutos más, Honoka decidió levantarse y tomar sus cosas, dispuesta a ir donde Maki en la sala de música, o al menos ella pensó que se encontraría ahí, pues siempre le gusta cantar en ese lugar cuando no tiene algo que hacer.

Camino a la sala de música, se encontró con Nico, quien estaba saliendo de la sala del club.

-¡Oh!, ¡Nicho!- Exclamó Honoka al mirar a la presidenta del club, quien volteó casi inmediatamente mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto la presidenta intentando darse aires de grandeza por su posición.

-Bueno, es que todo mundo se está yendo a sus casas…y me preguntaba si querías hacer algo antes que te fueras…-

-Hmph…aunque suene interesante, tendrás que disculparme, esta gran Idol tiene que ir a hacer unas cosas antes de ir a su casa, por lo que no cuenta con tiempo para pasar contigo-

-¿Te refieres a ir a ver la tienda en akihabara para contemplar si alguien se ha llevado alguno de los productos con tu foto impresa?-

Al escuchar lo que Honoka le dijo, las mejillas de Nico se pusieron de un color rojo brillante, haciendo que su actitud de niña pequeña saliera a luz al exclamar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡S-silencio!...c-claro que no iré ahí…i-iré…a…a…emmm…-

El hecho de no poder contestar algo coherente, pues Honoka había acertado sólo ayudaba a hacerla sentir más molesta y querer mostrar su orgullo como Idol.

-U-una Idol tan buena como yo también se preocupa por sus fanáticos, ¡deberías hacer lo mismo!-

"¡Oh!, se ha puesto orgullosa". Pensó Honoka mientras se reía entre dientes.

-Está bien, está bien, no pretendía molestar a una Idol tan buena en estos momentos, espero te diviertas con eso, Nico-

Contestó Honoka al ver lo orgullosa que se había puesto la presidenta del club.

-Gracias, entonces, nos vemos mañana-

Dijo la presidenta para despedirse y proceder a retirarse.

-Bueno, ahora ya no tengo que ver si Nico estará por aquí después de ver a Maki…espero que Maki esté por aquí, tal vez pueda practicar algo de canto con ella-

Se dijo a si misma al continuar con su camino por los vacíos pasillos de la academia, todo estaba muy tranquilo, parecía como si todo mundo se estaba retirando a sus casas ya, ni siquiera se podía ver al club de atletismo dar sus rutinas.

"Hmmm… ¿Será que se dio un aviso que hoy no habrían actividades?"

Pensó la chica dirigiéndose a la sala de música, justo a unos cuantos metros de ésta, el sonido del piano y la voz de Maki cantando hicieron que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-vaya, parece que Maki sigue aquí-

Al sonreír alegremente, la chica se dispuso a mirar a Maki cantar desde la ventana de la puerta, esperando a que terminara para no interrumpirla en lo que parecía ser una práctica.

Pasados unos dos minutos, Maki dejó de cantar y el refinado y alegre sonido que producía el piano y, que acompañaba el fino canto de su amiga cesó, dejando que Honoka entrara a la sala para aplaudir por su hermosa voz.

-¡Como era de esperarse!-

Exclamó Honoka alegremente.

-¡Tu voz siempre se escucha increíble con ese piano Maki!-

Escuchando el cumplido, Maki intentó evitar la mirada de su amiga, pues lo que le dijo la había hecho sentir nerviosa y un poco apenada, podía verse claramente en el leve color rojo que estaba formándose en sus mejillas.

-G-gracias…-

Respondió Maki.

-Pero la posible lluvia hará que no pueda concentrarme muy bien que digamos, así que supongo que mejor me retiro antes que comience a llover…como no tengo paraguas, no quiero llegar empapada a mi casa…-

Ante esto, Honoka reclamó con un fuerte.

-¡¿Eh?!...no es justo, todo mundo se está yendo a sus casas, ¿por qué nadie se queda?-

Haciendo una gran reclamación, Honoka se mostró un poco más molesta y desesperada, a lo que su amiga le contesto diciendo.

-Pues es normal, mira el cielo, es más que obvio que lloverá Honoka-

Contesto su amiga intentando hacerla entrar en razón, pero Honoka replicó rápidamente.

-Yo que quería practicar contigo algo de canto…-

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Maki al escuchar las palabras de su amiga y añadió.

-Tendrá que ser otro día, no quiero llegar empapada a mi casa…-

Honoka se quedó callada por la respuesta de Maki y, cuando ella no vio respuesta de ella, Maki decidió hablar nuevamente.

-Bueno…si te hace sentir mejor, creo que vi a Umi pasar por abajo, parecía dirigirse al club de tiro con arco…por lo que vi, tal vez planea quedarse ahí un buen rato, escuché que habría una competencia el próximo mes…-

Al terminar de hablar, Maki se levantó del asiento y tomó sus cosas para retirarse a su casa.

-Está bien, iré a ver si Umi está ahí…pero parece que terminaré yendo a mi casa como todas las personas…-

Tras otro suspiro lleno de resignación, Honoka se despidió de Maki.

Honoka se quedó por unos minutos en la sala de música peleando contra la resignación de retirarse a su casa de una vez, al menos no parecía que fuera a hacer algo después de todo, y no quería molestar a Umi si estaba preparándose para una competencia.

-Bueno, tal vez pueda ir a esperar a que termine para irnos juntas…-

Se dijo a si misma para levantar su ánimo y, al ver que funcionó un poco, se dispuso a caminar hacia el club de tiro con arco.

Pero su camino se vio detenido al ver a Nomozi, quien parecía que estaba buscando a alguien, pero ignorando ese detalle, Honoka decidió exclamar para llamarle la atención.

-¡Hey, Nozomi!-

En cuanto su amiga le escuchó, volteó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia ella para poder hablarle.

-Honoka, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí, toda la gente se está retirando, así que pensé que sería de las últimas en irse, junto con Ericchi…-

-¿Entonces estás buscando a Eri?...de pura casualidad, ¿no habrás visto si Umi está en la sala de tiro con arco?-

Quedándose pensativa al intentar recordar, Nozomi cerró los ojos, aunque después de unos momentos negó con la cabeza.

-No, disculpa, no he pasado por ahí, ¿tú no has visto a Eri en algún lugar verdad?-

-Me temo que no, pero espero la encuentres, no creo que se haya ido ya, después de todo son muy unidas tú y ella como para que se vaya sola a su casa, ¿no es así?-

Nozomi asintió lentamente mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Bueno, iré a buscarla en la azotea, espero encuentres a Umi, nos vemos luego.-

-Está bien, espero encuentres a Eri, nos vemos mañana Nozomi.-

Moviendo su mano de lado a lado, Honoka se despidió de su amiga, quien también se despidió y se dirigió a la azotea.

"Parece que Eri sigue aquí junto con Nozomi…pero en cuanto ella encuentre a Eri, ambas se irán…supongo que ya lo mejor será irme a mi casa…"

Pensó Honoka nuevamente, pero, después de un suspiro dispuso a caminar hacia el club de tiro con arco, con la esperanza que ahí estaría Umi y podrían irse juntas a sus casas, al menos eso podría hacer para que no sintiera que toda la tarde se malgastó.

Unos minutos después, Honoka llegó al club de tiro con arco, procediendo a buscar a Umi, pero nada más le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta que ella no estaba ahí.

-Sabía que era en vano…mejor me voy a mi casa ya…-

Dispuesta a irse ya, Honoka dio media vuelta, pero algo llamó su atención, parecía que la mochila y el uniforme de tiro con arco de Umi estaban en una banca.

-¿Qué hacen aquí sus cosas?-

Se preguntó Honoka mientras se acercaba a mirar la mochila de Umi. Una de las compañeras de Umi escuchó a Honoka hablando sola, y decidió contestar su pregunta.

-¿Umi?...creo que llegó la presidenta del consejo estudiantil preguntando por ella hace un par de minutos, dijo que era importante, así que nos encargó sus cosas.-

-Oh…entonces tal vez esté en la sala del consejo estudiantil con Eri, muchas gracias, aprovecharé para llevarle sus cosas, seguramente ya no le dará tiempo quedarse a practicar y decidirá irse a casa.-

Al terminar de hablar, decidió tomar las cosas de su amiga y, despidiéndose de la compañera de Umi, Honoka se dirigió al encuentro con su amiga.

Justo cuando llegó a la sala donde debería estar, ella se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero al escuchar un par de voces se detuvo por lo que pudo oír; parecían ser las voces de Umi y de Eri, pero la voz de Umi parecía entre nerviosa y apenada, Honoka había sido amiga de Umi lo suficiente como para saberlo y, al abrir levemente la puerta para ver qué sucedía, se quedó sin palabras por lo que pudo ver.

Umi se encontraba sentada encima de una mesa rodeándole el cuello a Eri con sus brazos, mientras que Eri rodeaba la cadera de ella con sus brazos abrazándola y reduciendo la distancia entre las dos.

-P…pero… ¿Y si alguien viene?-

Preguntó Umi, su voz entrecortada denotaba lo apenada que se sentía en ese momento por la idea de si alguien fuera a llegar en ese preciso instante.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Eri y, hablando tranquilamente, con la esperanza de hacer que dejara preocuparse, le contestó.

-Tranquila, nadie vendrá, seguramente Honoka y Nozomi ya se fueron al notar que todo mundo se estaba retirando a sus casas-

Al ver que sus palabras habían hecho efecto en Umi, la sonrisa de Eri se hizo un poco más grande aprovechando para aumentar levemente la fuerza del abrazo y reduciendo un poco más la distancia entre ellas, lo suficiente como para que su frente se pegara con la de Umi.

-Te ves tan tierna y linda cuando te sonrojas Umi-

Le dijo cálidamente sin dejar de sonreír, aunque el estar tan cerca de ella causó un rubor en sus mejillas, pero Umi, que se apenó más por el comentario, intentó desviar su mirada, pues el estar cerca de ella y poder sentir su respiración tan calmada junto con sus ojos serenos, tranquilos y que, al verlos, causaba en Umi una sensación de alegría y paz, pero al ser todo combinado no ayudaba a la pena que sentía.

-¿Q-qué estás diciendo Er-...?-

Su pregunta se vio interrumpida, pues justo cuando iba a terminarla, Eri pegó sus labios a los de ella besándola. Aunque Umi intentó oponer algo de resistencia al principio por lo sorprendida que se encontraba por el beso, lentamente fue cediendo a éste correspondiendo el beso.

Honoka no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y sintiéndose un poco confundida, decidió dejar las cosas de Umi frente a la puerta del consejo estudiantil e irse lentamente del lugar.

Justo en ese momento, un trueno un poco fuerte resonó a través de los pasillos de la academia, anunciando el comienzo de la lluvia, la cual comenzó a caer al principio en una pequeña porción, pero se podía ver que ésta se pondría más fuerte pasado un rato.

-Sabía que…me tenía que haber ido…hace rato…-

Continuará…

**Nota del escritor: Vaya…hace tiempo que no escribía algo…y aunque comencé queriendo escribir sobre otra pareja y fandom…me ganó el querer escribir sobre ésta situación.**

**Espero hayas disfrutado de este escrito, que será la primera parte, por lo que puedes ver arriba, debo decir que se siente bien volver a escribir después de un rato tan largo, espero pueda escribir los demás capítulos en un futuro muy próximo, dependiendo de lo comentarios de la gente, consideraré subir el siguiente capítulo y escribir los demás, sin más que añadir, se despide el escritor.**

**Titanthetys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los encuentros en la academia**

**Pt. 2**

El día anterior.

El día había comenzado normalmente para Umi, un cálido sol asomándose a través de las cortinas de su cuarto, y un tranquilizante cantar de las aves, aunque esto no significaba que pudiera tomarse un tiempo para relajarse, pues tenía que encontrarse con el club de estudios idol para iniciar con la práctica matutina.

-Bueno, al menos tendré tiempo para compartir la mañana con mis amigas del club…además que últimamente no han hecho tanto entrenamiento como antes, tendré que pedirles que mejoren su rendimiento-

Se dijo mientras miraba la luz que entraba a su cuarto, perdiéndose por unos momentos en unos pensamientos; más la alarma que tenía programada en su celular la regresó a la realidad.

-Bueno, será mejor que me prepare para salir-

Terminando de hablar, se dirigió a tomar un baño rápidamente, para poder terminar de despertar y estar presentable para el entrenamiento, ya regresando podría tomarse su tiempo con un baño. Pasados unos minutos, ella se puso la ropa que usa para entrenar y se dispuso a salir de su hogar.

-Me retiro, nos vemos en la tarde-

Dijo Umi antes de salir de su hogar y, poniéndose su par de tenis sale camino al templo para encontrarse con sus amigas y comenzar con el entrenamiento.

"Todavía es algo temprano, probablemente Honoka todavía esté dormida y vaya a llegar tarde…como siempre".

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios finalizando con ese pensamiento al darse cuenta de lo probable que sería verla llegar corriendo con el tiempo de retraso.

"Nos mete en esto y aun así llega tarde…debería intentar tomarse esto más en seri-"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de Eri, quien parecía exclamarle desde lo lejos para llamar su atención.

-¡Umi!, ¡qué alegría encontrarte por aquí tan temprano!-

Exclamaba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Umi.

-E-Eri, buenos días…-

Le dijo Umi notándose un poco sorprendida por ver a alguien más de camino al templo para entrenar.

-¿No esperabas verme aquí tan temprano verdad?-

Pregunto Eri al notar la sorpresa en el tono de voz de su amiga mientras sonreía levemente.

-Bueno, no realmente, usualmente te veo después que llego al templo…-

Umi decidió devolverle la sonrisa complementando su respuesta con ésta y agregando.

-Pero me alegra ver que te hayas levantado temprano para llegar antes que las demás, tal vez podrías ayudarme a pensar en las rutinas de hoy-

Su amiga asintió tranquilamente comenzando a caminar a lado de Umi.

-Será una buena idea, he notado que el rendimiento de las chicas ha bajado un poco, creo que hay que ser un poco más estrictas esta vez-

Dejando salir una pequeña risa por el comentario, Umi asintió igualmente, mostrando una sonrisa más alegre.

-Me parece bien-

Después de caminar un rato juntas, ambas llegaron al templo donde hacen sus prácticas matutinas, Eri sonrió al mirar las escaleras y luego dirigió su mirada a Umi.

-Parece que todavía no han llegado… ¿Te apetece ver quién llega primero a la cima de las escaleras?-

Ella se extrañó por la preguntando tomando un par de pasos atrás mostrando en sus ojos un sentimiento de sorpresa por la pregunta.

-¿E-eh?... ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Eri?-

-Ya me escuchaste, anda, nada más para ver quién es más rápida, la que gane podrá hacer lo que quiera con la otra, ¿te parece?-

Un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas al escuchar las condiciones.

-Pero… ¿qué se podría hacer?-

Respondiendo a su pregunta y su rubor, Eri comenzó a reír levemente.

-Pues es para poder pasar más tiempo entre las dos, podríamos ir a comer a algún lado, o nada más para platicar más seguido en la academia, depende de la ganadora… ¿acaso te pusiste a pensar en otra cosa?-

La respuesta estaba planeada para hacer que el rubor en las mejillas de Umi aumentara un poco más, cosa que, como era de esperarse, funcionó a la perfección, pues sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas el escuchar la última parte, haciendo que Umi se sintiera un poco apenada, incluso cuando no había pensado en algo como eso, el hecho que su superiora le hubiera preguntado algo así era suficiente para hacerla sentir así, aunque, intentando calmarse un poco, respondió apresuradamente.

-¡C-claro que no!, nada más me sorprendió que…propusieras eso… ¿S-será que Eri quiere ganar para hacer algo en especial?-

Ella intentó hacerla sentir un poco apenada al preguntarle eso, como si representara una pequeña venganza para ella, aunque no funcionó del todo, pues su amiga nada más desvió su mirada a otro lado y luego devolverle la vista, aunque sus cejas denotaban un poco de pena, su lenguaje corporal se mostraba muy tranquilo.

-Nada más…pienso que sería divertido salir a algún lado las dos-

-Está bien…entonces aceptaré el desafío, quien gane podrá hacer lo que quiera con la que pierda…pero, ¿será por un tiempo limitado?-

-Me supongo que por el día de hoy, nada más para ver cómo salen las cosas, ¿te parece bien Umi?-

Umi asintió dándole el mensaje de estar de acuerdo con su superiora, incluso cuando fuera a ganar, tal vez no le pediría hacer algo, pero el hecho de ganarle sería una interesante experiencia para ella.

-Perfecto-

Poniéndose unos metros antes de las escaleras, Eri esperó a que su amiga se colocara y así poder comenzar con la carrera.

-Bueno, ¿estás preparada Umi?-

Preguntó a su compañera al verla en posición.

-Así es…a la cuenta de tres-

-Uno-

Dijo Umi comenzando la cuenta regresiva para dar inicio a la carrera.

-Dos-

Continuó Eri, ambas tomaron aire y se prepararon para comenzar a correr y, al mismo tiempo, ambas exclamaron.

-¡Tres!-

Justo en ese momento, ambas comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad, con el objetivo de ganar la carrera, incluso cuando la carrera no era para ser tomada muy enserio, la determinación que tenía cada una, hacía que pareciera una carrera muy importante.

Parecía como si ambas fueran a empatar, pues no podía verse que alguna tomara la delantera, hasta que, en el último momento, Eri tomó la iniciativa y saltando los últimos tres escalones, llegó antes que su compañera, aunque se le veía algo exhausta por haber corrido tan rápido y tomar ese salto tan forzado al final.

-Parece que…he ganado Umi-

Dijo con un tono victorioso al haber llegado primero.

-Así es Eri-

Contestó Umi al llegar junto a ella.

-Pero creo que te cansaste un poco por ese último salto.-

Una pequeña risa acompañó la respuesta de Umi, y, aunque tenía razón con eso, Eri intentaba no mostrar el cansancio que supuso ese último salto.

-Pero ahora he ganado el derecho de hacer lo que quiera contigo por hoy-

Eri sonrió denotando la alegría que sentía por haber ganado en su rostro.

"Hmmm…se ve bastante alegre, ¿será que se siente feliz de haberme ganado?"

Esa pregunta comenzó a rondar por la cabeza de Umi, aunque no se dio cuenta que lo siguiente lo pensó en voz alta.

-¿O será que Eri quería ganar bajo cualquier costo?, después de todo uno no daría todo de sí mismo en una carrera así…-

El comentario de Umi no hizo más que hacer que su superiora se sintiera apenada, mostrándose más en el rojo que apareció en sus mejillas rápidamente, aunque intentó negar apresuradamente.

-¡N-no es así!, nada más…quería saber si podía ganar en una carrera…contra ti…-

Al escuchar la respuesta de su superiora, Umi se sintió igual o hasta más apenada, pues apenas se había dado cuenta que eso lo dijo en voz alta.

-N…no tenías que contestar…de hecho eso ni siquiera debió haber salido de mi boca, lo siento Eri-

Umi intentó calmar a su amiga, pero fue una decisión un poco apresurada, pues no tenía las palabras bien elegidas, por lo que parecía hablar un poco cortada.

-N-no te preocupes…-

Dijo Eri al recuperar un poco la compostura, aunque, al recordar el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer, Umi le entregó una botella de agua que había traído.

-Toma, creo que te vendría bien después de haber dado tal salto.-

Su amiga tomó la botella agradeciendo con una leve sonrisa y proceder a abrirla para tomar un poco de agua.

-Gracias Umi-

Dijo la chica al terminar de tomar agua y ofrecerle la botella.

-¿No quieres un poco también Umi?-

Asintiendo levemente, Umi tomó la botella y bebió otro poco de la botella. Una vez terminó de tomar agua, Umi decidió recargarse en una pared a esperar que las demás llegaran para el entrenamiento, ya tenía pensada una rutina, pero justo en ese momento, recordó que Eri estaba dispuesta a ayudarla.

-Eri, creo que deberíamos pensar en la rutina para las demás.-

-¡Ah!, es cierto, vamos a pensar en la rutina del día de hoy.-

Eri se acercó a Umi para poder ver la rutina que harían el día de hoy, pero su celular sonó antes que pudiera llegar.

-Espera un momento Umi-

Sacó su celular para revisarlo, parecía ser un mensaje de Nozomi y, casi al mismo tiempo que lo leía, llegó un mensaje al celular de Umi.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-

Preguntó Umi con un tono de queja al leer el mensaje, el cual era de Kotori.

-¿Sucedió algo umi?-

Preguntó su superiora al escucharla quejarse.

-Bueno…-

Contestó la chica.

-Parece que Honoka olvidó que teníamos que entregar un trabajo mañana…y le ha pedido ayuda a Kotori, parece que no vendrán-

Riendo levemente por la respuesta de Umi, su amiga replicó.

-Según me dice Nozomi le ha pasado lo mismo a Nico…no creo que vengan tampoco, y conociendo a Rin, será bastante seguro que a ella también se le haya olvidado.-

-No es motivo para reírse.-

Replicó umi decididamente.

-Deberían tomárselo más en serio, pareciera que nada más holgazaneamos, tendremos una mala imagen…-

De repente, Eri interrumpió lo siguiente que su amiga iba a decir al comenzar a hablar tranquilamente.

-Pero no se le puede hacer nada, además, siempre que está la necesidad, todas nos tomamos esto muy en serio, será mejor perdonarlas esta vez, pero tendremos que ponerles una rutina más dura la próxima vez.-

Tras un largo suspiro, Umi no tuvo de otra más que resignarse con lo sucedido, así que decidió retirarse a su hogar, aunque su andar se vio interrumpido repentinamente por Eri, pues ella le había tomado la mano para evitar que se fuera.

-¿Su-sucede algo Eri?-

Preguntó intentando no ponerse nerviosa al sentir la mano de su superiora agarrar cuidadosamente la suya.

-Ya que ellas no vendrán, puede que podamos pasar el día tú y yo Umi, después de todo, yo fui la que ganó la carrera.-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Eri, finalizando con su comentario, el cual más bien parecía un poco de chantaje para Umi, pero ella no tuvo de otra más que atenerse a lo acordado.

-Supongo que no hay de otra…-

Al notar que un leve color rojo apareció en sus mejillas, Umi decidió desviar la mirada en un intento por esconder ése sonrojo y evitar la mirada de su amiga.

-Ven, quiero que vayamos a algún lugar, luego podríamos comer algo, ¿suena bien para ti?-

Al no poder poner negar lo que quería hacer Eri, Umi no tuvo más opción que asentir levemente con la cabeza accediendo a lo que dijo su amiga.

-Está bien, vamos Eri-

Notándose un poco emocionada, le jaló un poco la mano para que comenzara a caminar.

-Pero… ¿para qué pasar tiempo conmigo?, puedes pasar tiempo con Nozomi, o intentar hacer que Hanayo deje de tenerte miedo.-

Hablando tranquilamente, Eri le respondió casi inmediatamente.

-Porque ellas no han venido aquí hoy, además que quería pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo Umi, ¿no es suficiente que sea porque quiero?-

-B-bueno…supongo que sí es suficiente con eso…-

Sonriéndole nuevamente, Eri continuó caminando a su lado, aunque no se dio cuenta que todo el camino estuvo sosteniéndole la mano hasta que Umi lo comentó.

-Eri…m-me has sostenido la mano todo este tiempo… ¿Ha-hay una razón para eso?-

En cuanto escuchó el comentario, su amiga parpadeó un poco sorprendida por la pregunta notándose un rubor creciente en sus mejillas.

-N-no realmente…disculpa Umi…no me había dado cuenta-

Intentó usar un tono tranquilo para esconder la pena que le había dado la observación de su compañera mientras dejaba ir su mano.

Después de caminar por un rato más, ambas llegaron a un mirador, en el que se podía ver una gran parte de la ciudad, junto con el tranquilo y sereno sonido que producía un conjunto de tres fuentes, y el apacible ritmo que sonaba cuando el viento soplaba entre las hojas de los árboles que estaban alrededor del mirador hacían de este lugar, uno de los más tranquilos que Umi haya visto en toda su vida.

-V-vaya…-

Era lo único que se ocurría para decir en ese momento, pues estaba acostumbrada que Honoka es la que la que le hace ver los mejores paisajes, ante esto Eri respondió con una pequeña risa contemplando la expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar, pareciera como si todo estuviera en un tranquilo orden…toda esa mezcla hace de este mirador algo bastante apacible, la persona que decidió hacer esto tiene toda mi admiración y respeto.-

Comentó Eri mientras contemplaba el mirador.

-Tienes razón, todo aquí es tan tranquilo, casi com-…-

De repente dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, pero esto no hizo más que hacer que la curiosidad de Eri aumentara lo suficiente como para preguntarse qué estuvo por decir ella.

-¿Ibas a decir algo Umi?-

-N-no…no es nada…-

-Hmmm…-

Al notar lo apenada que iba a comenzar a ponerse, Eri decidió dejar de preguntarle y procedió a tomar asiento en una de las bancas, invitando a Umi a que se sentara a su lado.

Sintiéndose un poco tranquila porque Eri no intentó hacerla terminar la oración, accedió sentarse a su lado para admirar la parte de la ciudad que se alcanzaba a ver.

Pero, de pronto, inconscientemente, su mano tomó la de su acompañante, intentando disfrutar del sonido que se juntaba con todo ese momento, comenzando a pensar un poco, no se dio cuenta que, sin querer hacerlo, pensó en voz alta nuevamente.

-Esta tranquilidad…me recuerda a la que siento cuando Eri habla…o su rostro, que parece inmutable bajo muchas emociones, pero sus ojos la delatan siempre…-

-Entonces…eso es lo que piensas de mí…me hace sentir feliz eso.-

En cuanto Umi escuchó la respuesta de su amiga, no pudo evitar sentirse muy apenada por lo que había pensado en voz alta alejándose un poco de ella.

-N-no quise decir eso…f-fue un malentendido…a-así es, no fue mi intención-

Sonriendo levemente por su reacción, Eri comenzó a hablar tranquilamente.

-Me gusta cuando reaccionas así…y más si es por algo que yo dije-

Las palabras de Eri nada más ayudaron a que su pena aumentara, aunque también comenzaba a sentirse confundida por lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque lo rápido que contestaba evitaba que pensara bien en las palabras indicadas y comenzara a hablar un poco cortada.

-¿D-de qué…estás hablando Eri?-

Sin decir una palabra más, y al notar que Umi seguía alejándose, Eri le tomó rápidamente de la mano para evitar que se fuera. Aunque, curiosamente, esta acción hizo que ella dejará de alejarse.

-Y-yo… ¿Te gusto…Eri?-

Preguntó Umi mientras tragaba un poco de saliva esperando la respuesta de su compañera, quien nada más bajo la mirada en un intento por esconder el rubor de sus mejillas.

-A…así es…me gusta estar cerca de ti…tu presencia produce una sensación en mi corazón que no puedo explicar…pero me gusta mucho ese sentimiento…-

Por un momento, Eri dejó de hablar, pero lentamente comenzó a jalar a Umi para que se acercara a ella.

-Yo…no te gusto, ¿verdad Umi?-

-Yo…yo…n-nunca dije eso…-

En el momento que Eri escuchó su respuesta, ella no pudo evitar alzar su mirada, haciendo que se encuentre con la de su amiga.

-Entonces… ¿Si te gusto?-

Rápidamente, ella ocultó su mirada por la pregunta de su superiora, pero no pudo evitar asentir levemente con su cabeza como respuesta a su pregunta.

-Y-ya veo…-

Respondió Eri un poco atónita por la respuesta, aunque esto hizo que su compañera se mostrara un poco molesta.

-¿Es…todo lo que dirás?... ¿"Ya veo"?-

Eri decidió asentir para contestarle, pero, antes que Umi pudiera hablar nuevamente, ella, tomando la iniciativa, jaló a su compañera para tenerla cerca nuevamente, aunque esto causó que se sorprendiera.

-¿¡E-Eri…!?-

De repente, los ojos de la chica se abrieron mientras que el rojo de sus mejillas se intensificó en el momento en que sintió los labios de su superiora besando los suyos y, aunque intentó alejarse un poco al principio, lentamente se dejó llevar por la sensación que salía de esa acción, comenzando a corresponderle el beso. A medida que éste continuaba, Umi no pudo evitar la necesidad de cerrar los ojos para poder intensificar más el sentimiento que sentía en esos momentos, mientras que, aprovechando lo cerca que estaban, su superiora le rodeó la cadera con ambos brazos para que no intentara escapar.

En cuanto la chica de larga cabellera sintió la necesidad de tomar un poco de aire, alejó sus labios de los de su superiora, poniendo fin al beso que había iniciado Eri, quien sonrió felizmente mientras pegaba cuidadosamente su frente a la de ella.

-Eso fue mejor que decir algo, ¿no crees Umi?-

Al principio ella intentó desviar la mirada y alejarse un poco por lo apenada que la hacía sentir su mirada, pero como Eri le sostenía la cadera no podía alejarse, así que tuvo que aguantar la mirada, pero después de contemplarla por unos momentos, dejó que ésta la tranquilizara.

-Esa mirada tuya…me hace sentir tan segura…como si todo a mi alrededor fuera perfecto, una mirada tan serena…capaz de tranquilizarme cuando la miro fijamente…m-me gusta…mucho tu mirada-

Notándose un poco más ruborizada y apenada por el comentario, Eri intentó mirar a otro lado, pero por alguna razón, las palabras y los ojos de Umi no la dejaban hacer eso, el deseo de escucharla decirle cosas como esa comenzó a incrementar.

-U-Umi…eso es tan halagador…-

Lo siguiente que iba a decirle a Umi se vio interrumpido, pues justo en ese momento, ella decidió acercarse para poder besarla nuevamente, a lo que Eri no tuvo más opción que corresponderle, pues la sensación que se creaba en su pecho comenzaba a aumentar súbitamente. Sin previo aviso, Umi abrió un poco sus ojos al sentir cómo Eri lentamente comenzaba a jugar con su lengua, causando que su respiración se vuelva un poco más pesada, pero no parecía querer hacer que se detuviera, pues al cerrar sus ojos, comenzó a mostrarse un poco más dócil ante la presencia y acciones de su superiora.

En cuanto ella notó lo dócil que Umi comenzó a actuar, Eri decidió detenerse, aunque por unos momentos, una tenue columna de saliva conectaba sus labios con los de ella, que demostraba la intensidad del beso y el pequeño jugueteo que hubo.

-L-lo siento Umi…al menos no me gustaría seguir con esto…en un lugar tan público al menos…-

Recuperando el control de su respiración, ella la miró a los ojos directamente mientras aprovechaba para acariciarle el cabello lentamente, a lo que Eri le respondió al acariciarle cariñosamente la mejilla.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas Umi…vamos, todavía hay que ir a comer algo…y luego nos veremos hasta mañana.-

Eri se levantó dejando que ella también se levantara, pero no sin antes darle una cálida y tranquila sonrisa, y Umi, decidiendo contestarle con una sonrisa llena de cariño le tomó la mano, pero esta vez, no parecía tener intenciones de permitir que su superiora hiciera que le soltara la mano.

Continuará…

**Nota del escritor: Bueno, ésta es la segunda parte…no puedo creer que me haya tardado tanto en escribir éste capítulo, espero hayas disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo la continuación, no sé cuántas partes tendrá este fic, pero lo que estoy seguro, es que el siguiente seguirá teniendo a Umi como principal, pues todavía falta poner unas cosas, tuve que escribir este porque no me sentía bien si no dejaba una explicación de por qué Umi y Eri estaban en una escena Yuri en el capítulo anterior, esperen el siguiente capítulo.**

**Titanthetys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los encuentros en la academia.

Pt. 3

Al día siguiente, Umi despertó lentamente, pero parecía un poco desorientada, pues sus párpados hacían lo posible por mantenerse cerrados para que siguiera durmiendo, pero su reloj biológico la impulsaba a levantarse ya, aunque al final le tomó 10 minutos extra poder despertar un poco más, pero en cuanto se talló los ojos otra vez para despabilarse el sueño que le quedaba, quedó un poco extrañada por el color durazno tan apacible de las paredes, junto con un par de libreros blancos al lado de la cama.

-¿En dónd-

De pronto, su pregunta se vio interrumpida, pues ella alcanzó a sentir un par de brazos que le rodeaban la caldera, acompañados de una respiración calmada que sentía en su nuca; que causaba un sentimiento creciente de miedo y vergüenza, aunque, intentando guardar la compostura, ella decidió voltear lentamente para ver quién era la persona que le estaba abrazando.

-¿Q-quién me…abraza?-

Conforme se daba la vuelta lentamente para averiguar de quién se trataba, pudo ver pequeñas facciones del cuerpo de su acompañante, incluso cuando una cobija rosada las cubría, que causaba que su movimiento fuera un poco más torpe, ella fue capaz de apreciar la figura que tenía esa persona, parecía bastante esbelta y muy bien cuidada; pero no podía desperdiciar el tiempo pensando en eso, tenía que continuar volteando, hasta que, en cuanto fue capaz de estar cara a cara con la persona que la abrazaba el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas aumentó e intento alejarse, pero en cuanto ésta persona sintió eso, no dudó en aumentar levemente la fuerza del abrazo, evitando que se fuera y finalizó al hablar con un tono tranquilo, pero era posible detectarse una pequeña cantidad de burla por la reacción de su amiga.

-Buenos días Umi-

Al terminar de darle los buenos días a su amiga, Eri procedió a robarle un beso, aunque eso nada más causó que se pusiera más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba y, tratando ocultar su sonrojo, jaló la cobija cubriendo su rostro con ella y hablando con un tono entrecortado y bajo por el beso que le robaron.

-¿Qu-qué estoy haciendo aquí?-

-¿No lo recuerdas Umi?-

Poniendo un dedo encima de sus labios, los cuales expresaban una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, Eri contestó tranquilamente.

-Ayer te pregunté si querías quedarte a dormir en mi casa, y dijiste que sí…aunque me sorprende que te hayas levantado temprano, después de todo lo que hicimos anoche, te veías tan exhausta que te quedaste dormida, creía que dormirías hasta mediodía…a pesar de ser Lunes-

Obviamente, lo último lo había inventado para ver su reacción y reírse un rato, por lo que, después de hablar, retiró la cobija para ver el rostro de su amiga, el cual, como era de esperarse, estaba casi tan rojo como un tomate, y Eri no pudo aguantar reír un poco al ver que su broma había surtido un efecto tan fuerte en ella.

-E-e-e-e-e…en…v-v-ver…dad… ¿P-pasó…e-eso...Eri?-

-¡Claro que no Umi!-

Exclamó su superiora sin poder parar de reír entre dientes.

-Nada más dije eso para ver cómo reaccionabas, ayer estábamos pasando un gran rato juntas, que no nos dimos cuenta que iba a llover, y fue demasiado tarde cuando nos dimos cuenta, pues comenzó a llover un poco fuerte, apenas logramos llegar a mi casa, y como no se detenía la lluvia te quedaste a dormir aquí.-

La respuesta de Eri había logrado que el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas descendiera drásticamente, y después de un suspiro de alivio, ella procedió a preguntar.

-Y… ¿Para qué el abrazo?-

Ante esto, Eri acercó su boca a su oído para susurrarle.

-No puedo evitar querer tenerte cerca de mío en cuanto percibo tu presencia…me temo que puede suponer un pequeño problema cuando estemos en la academia y con las demás-

Intentando alejarse para poder mirarle a los ojos, Umi soltó un pequeño suspiró, pero de repente, los brazos de Eri le abrazaron el cuello para evitar que se moviera, aunque, tratando de cambiar el tema, ella hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Y qué hay de tu hermana?-

-¿Arisa?...tranquila, ella estuvo bastante emocionada al enterarse que te quedarías aquí, parece que le agradas bastante Umi…pero-

En ese momento, ella pudo notar que la fuerza del abrazo aumentaba lentamente, haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara levemente al de su superiora, aunque esto hacía que se sintiera levemente apenada, no había que pudiera hacer para liberarse.

-…Tú eres mía Umi…nunca te entregaré a alguien más-

Al escucharla, un leve enrojecimiento apareció en sus mejillas, y, dejándose llevar por el momento, ella rodeó la cadera de su compañera lentamente mientras susurró en su oído.

-E-Eri…yo…nada más quiero estar contigo…-

Al escucharla, Eri dejó ir la cabeza de Umi, dejando que se acomodara lentamente sobre la almohada mientras que, con una sonrisa alegre, ella le dijo.

-Harasho~-

En ese momento, la alarma que tenía Umi en su celular sonó, haciendo que recordara el tener que llegar a tiempo a la academia, causando que ella se levantara de súbito.

-¡T-tenemos que llegar a la academia Eri!-

Exclamó Umi, mientras buscaba sus cosas, pero como ayer había llovido muy fuerte y tuvo que quedarse en la casa de su amiga, no tenía su uniforme ni sus cosas, lo que hizo que se desesperara un poco por la idea de no poder asistir a clases.

-Umi, ¡cálmate!-

Dijo eri con un tono de voz más alto para llamarle la atención, la cual, obtuvo por su tono de voz, agregó tranquilamente.

-Voy a prestarte un uniforme, y no te preocupes por tus cosas, cuando te quedaste dormida le mandé un mensaje a Kotori para que fuera a recoger tu bolsa en tu casa, junto con un moño rojo, para este momento tal vez esté camino a la academia con todo eso, así que será mejor que nos preparemos ya.-

En cuanto ella escuchó las palabras de su amiga, respiró hondo para poder relajarse, aunque se sentía sorprendida al ver que Eri ya tenía todo pensado, no por nada se le considera un modelo perfecto de estudiante, por lo que parece.

-Pero… ¿No me quedará un poco grande?-

Al hacer esa pregunta, ella miró rápidamente el cuerpo de su amiga, lo que causó que se apenara un poco.

-P-puede ser…-

Contestó intentando ocultar lo incómoda que se sintió por la pregunta.

-Pero no hay otra opción Umi…-

Después de un suspiro, la chica asintió con la cabeza aceptando el uniforme prestado.

-Está bien…entonces el uniforme será…gracias por pensar en todo Eri-

Notando que ya se había tranquilizado un poco, su amiga se levantó de la cama y se estiró un poco.

-No estoy segura que alcance el tiempo… ¿Te bañarías conmigo Umi?-

La pregunta hizo que, por su cabeza, comenzaran a pasar varias imágenes de lo que sería bañarse con su superiora, aunque probablemente fuera otra broma de Eri para hacerla sonrojar, no pudo ocultar el efecto que había tenido al quedarse congelada frente a ella sin saber qué decir.

-…e…e…eh…-

Al notarla tan sonrojada por la pregunta, Eri volvió a reír nuevamente, aunque, esta vez se levantó y le tomó del brazo para jalarla fuera de la habitación.

-Me gustaría decir que fue una broma, pero te estaría mintiendo, en realidad nos vamos a quedar sin tiempo y tienes que entregar el trabajo que te dejaron en la primera hora.-

Incluso cuando lo que decía su amiga era cierto, ella no podía dejar de pensar en las imágenes que venían a su cabeza, causando que, mientras más cerca estaban de la puerta de la habitación, ella intentara oponer más resistencia, aunque era inútil, pues Eri terminó por llevársela.

Mientras tanto, en la academia, Kotori estaba llegando ya junto con Honoka y las cosas de Umi.

-¡Vaya!, no me puedo creer que umi se haya quedado a dormir en la casa de Eri, creía que se iría a su casa al ver que no podríamos ir a ensayar.-

Comentó Honoka mientras pasaban por las puertas de la academia.

-Bueno, así fueron las cosas, parece que la lluvia las tomó por sorpresa, aunque eso significa que ahora tendremos una rutina más pesada…-

-¡Pero anda, logramos terminar el trabajo y no nos regañarán por eso!-

Exclamó Honoka alegremente sin parar de caminar.

-Aunque es impresionante que todavía no esté por aquí, ¿será que algo la retrasó mucho?-

Preguntó la chica al mirar alrededor y no encontrar señales de su amiga de la infancia.

-Tengamos paciencia, ya llegará.-

Respondió su amiga, una vez entraron a la academia y, posteriormente a la sala de clases, Kotori pudo ver a Umi desde la ventana, quien apenas estaba llegando a la academia junto con Eri.

-Mira, ahí está Umi-

Le dijo a Honoka para que mirara por la ventana.

-¡Oh!, es cierto, ahí viene, espero no se haya enojado mucho con nosotras por haber faltado ayer a la práctica.-

Una risa un tanto nerviosa terminó su comentario.

-Habrá que ver cuando llegue…aunque creo que estará más preocupada por sus cosas…-

Después de unos minutos, en lo que esperaban que la clase comenzara, Umi entró corriendo a la sala y se dirigió inmediatamente a Kotori, se le podía ver un poco cansada, podría haber sido porque en cuanto se despidió de Eri, fue corriendo a toda velocidad al salón.

-Kotori… ¿Tienes…mis cosas?-

-E-ehm…s-sí, están en tu lugar…t-todo está en orden, no te preocupes.-

Su amiga se encontraba un poco nerviosa, pues conocía cómo era Umi cuando se enojaba, pero para intentar evitarlo, le entregó sus cosas rápidamente.

-G…gracias Kotori…-

Intentando controlar su respiración, respiró profundo y se sentó recargando su cabeza en la mesa.

-¿Estás bien Umi?, nunca te había visto tan casada.-

Le dijo su amiga de la infancia al acercarse a ella.

-Si…-

Contestó

-Nada más estoy un poco cansada Honoka…-

De pronto, a Honoka se le ocurrió algo, y con una sonrisa y tono burlón comentó.

-¿Será que Eri te puso a hacer la rutina que haremos hoy?-

En ese momento, ella levantó su rostro y, azotando los brazos sobre la mesa, exclamó.

-¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!-

La repentina exclamación de Umi hizo que la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga aumentara un poco.

-Ya, ya, no te enojes Umi, nada más estaba jugando.-

En un intento por calmarla, se acercó a ella para darle un pequeño masaje en los hombros, lo cual funcionó bastante bien, pues su respiración se tranquilizó un poco y, sorprendentemente, perdió la fuerza en sus brazos y cuerpo, causando que su cabeza se azotara en la mesa, pero no hubo exclamación de dolor en ese momento, pues parecía que se había quedado profundamente dormida de un momento a otro.

-H-Honoka… ¿Qué le hiciste a Umi?-

Mirando perpleja lo sucedido, Honoka volteó a ver a su amiga Kotori con una gran sonrisa y, alzando ambas manos dijo con un tono de poder.

-¿Te gustaría probar el poder de los masajes de Honoka?-

Tras una exclamación de asombro, Kotori intentó alejarse de ella, y justo cuando tuvo acorralada a su amiga, el repentino sonido de los pasos de la profesora la detuvo.

-Señorita Kousaka y Minami, opr favor regresen a sus asientos, ya vamos a comenzar la clase, y por favor que alguien despierte a la señorita Sonoda-

Tal y como dijo la profesora, ambas estudiantes regresaron a sus asientos, no sin antes despertar a Umi, quien parecía un poco confundida, pues no parecía recordar cuándo se quedó dormida.

"¿Habrá sido por el golpe en la cabeza?"

Pensó Honoka mientras miraba a su confundida amiga, pero, como la profesora estaba por comenzar la clase, no había tiempo de aclarar sus dudas.

-Bueno, hagan favor de sacar sus trabajos, voy a pasar a recogerlos en breve.-

Las órdenes de la profesora eran ley en esos momentos, por lo que cada una de las personas ahí presentes sacó los trabajos de sus mochilas para poder entregarlo, todas menos una, quien estaba buscando ansiosamente en su bolsa.

Minutos después, el momento había llegado para que la profesora pasara a tomar los trabajos, pero se detuvo en el asiento de Umi en cuanto vio que no podía encontrar su trabajo, como era una alumna que nunca le había fallado en algo, ella decidió actuar un poco más comprensiva y hablarle tranquilamente.

-Señorita Sonoda, por favor saque ya su trabajo, tengo que pasar a recoger los de tus compañeras.-

-S-si profesora, lo estoy buscando…e-es sólo que…no puedo encontrarlo.-

La voz entrecortada de Umi nada más ayudaba que sus compañeras le miraran fijamente, lo que la hacía sentirse más nerviosa haciendo que comenzara a sacar todas las cosas de su mochila, aunque, al ver que no sacaba el trabajo, la profesora suspiró, y con una voz calmada volvió a hablar.

-Si no lo trajo hoy, descuide, ya que siempre ha entregado sus trabajos, voy a aceptarlo mañana, pero que sea la última vez, ¿de acuerdo?-

En cuanto escuchó a la profesora, no tuvo más opción que asentir un poco nerviosa y apenada por lo sucedido, pero, en el momento que la profesora pasó a la siguiente alumna, ella le dio una mirada llena de furia a su amiga Kotori, quien, no había puesto el trabajo en su bolsa, pero después de un suspiro, se tranquilizó.

"Bueno…no es culpa de Kotori…ella no sabía que mi trabajo estaba en mi escritorio…"

Una vez pensó en eso, se tranquilizó completamente, y una vez que la profesora terminó de recoger los trabajos, prosiguió a dar la clase.

El resto de las clases continuó normalmente, y como de esperarse Honoka se quedó dormida en medio de éstas, causando que la profesora le lanzara un borrador para despertar.

Ya en descanso, Honoka seguía sobándose la cabeza por el golpe del borrador, aunque eso había sido una media hora antes, todavía tenía el pequeño dolor.

-¿Por qué tenía que golpearme con el borrador?-

Se quejó al sentir nuevamente el dolor en la cabeza, que evitó que pudiera dar el primer bocado a su pan, a lo que, con un suspiro, le contestó Umi.

-Si no te durmieras tanto en las clases, tal vez la maestra sería menos dura contigo, además que fue la segunda vez que te quedaste dormida Honoka…-

-Umi, perdona que no haya traído el trabajo, no sabía que no estaba ya en la bolsa…y como tenía prisa, nada más tomé eso y me fui corriendo.-

-No te preocupes Kotori.-

Con una leve sonrisa, añadió.

-No sabías que estaba en mi escritorio, además, fue mi culpa por haberme quedado dormida sin avisarte.-

Al escuchar lo que dijo, su amiga tenía una expresión confusa en la mirada.

-¿De qué estás hablando Umi?, tú me mandaste un mensaje en la noche pidiéndome que te entregara tus cosas…-

-¿En…en verdad?-

Su expresión se veía igual de confundida, pues estaba consciente que Eri le avisó a Kotori en cuento se fue a dormir, y atacada por la duda, revisó rápidamente su celular. Para su sorpresa, había un mensaje enviado en la madrugada a Kotori, en el cual le pedía que pasara a su casa por sus cosas.

-Ah…e-es cierto, perdona por eso Kotori, creo que olvidé unas cuantas cosas de anoche…-

Tras guardar su celular y dar una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, se levantó de su asiento.

-Disculpen, voy a hablar con Eri un momento, ¿podrían cuidar mis cosas por favor?-

En un intento por burlarse nuevamente, Honoka comentó.

-¿Será que quieres otra rutina a solas con Eri…Umi~?-

-¡N-no es nada de eso!-

Respondió Umi rápidamente, aunque un leve color rojo se veía en sus mejillas por la pregunta.

-Bueno, está bien, nosotras las cuidaremos por ti, mándale nuestros saludos a Eri.-

-No te enojes tanto, o usaré mi masaje para dormirte de nuevo Umi~-

Después de lidiar con las burlas de su amiga Honoka, salió del lugar y se dirigió a la sala del consejo estudiantil, según parecía, no había gente ahí, exceptuando a Eri, quien se encontraba ordenando unos papeles.

-Eri, ¿puedo pasar?-

La presidenta del consejo, quien parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos y el papeleo se mostró un poco sorprendida al escuchar la voz de su amiga, pero sin perder su tono sereno, contestó.

-Oh, Umi, adelante, pasa-

Habiendo obtenido el permiso para entrar, se dirigió a Eri rápidamente.

-Eri, ¿por qué mandaste el mensaje de mi celular?-

-Pues se me hizo más normal mandarlo desde tu celular que el mío, así tal vez Kotori pensaría que sería un favor para una amiga y no para la presidenta del consejo.-

-Poniéndolo de esa forma…-

La pronta respuesta de la presidenta la dejó sin una manera de contestar, pues no se esperaba que le diera una razón tan rápido, nuevamente, ha demostrado por qué se le considera un ejemplo a seguir.

-Tengo suerte…-

Murmuró justo en el momento en que su sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aunque la presidenta fue capaz de escucharla y no pudo aguantar las ganas de preguntarle.

-¿Suerte?-

Intentó desviar su mirada al darse cuenta que la había escuchado, pero al no poder escapar por siempre de sus ojos, terminó mirándolos y contestando, al principio con un tono normal, pero conforme terminaba de contestarle iba bajando la tonalidad a medida que su sonrojo aumentaba.

-A-así es…tengo suerte que…Eri me haya confesado…sus sentimientos.-

Con una sonrisa refinada, Eri contestó.

-Y yo me alegro que Umi haya correspondido esos sentimientos.-

La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se volvió un poco más grande reflejando la alegría que le causó ese comentario, y completó su acción asintiendo levemente.

De pronto, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pues sintió un pequeño malestar, probablemente pudo haber causado por dormirse algo tarde anoche. Al no poder aguantar el malestar creciente, ella recargó su otra mano en la mesa, en cuanto la presidenta notó lo que sucedía se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento.

-¡Umi!, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Como no fue capaz de aguantar más el dolor, Umi negó con su cabeza.

-Ven, déjame llevarte a la enfermería, tal vez ahí te den algo para el dolor que tienes.-

Casi tan rápido como pensó en qué hacer, la presidenta tomó cuidadosamente del brazo a su amiga y la llevó a la enfermería, donde, una doctora estaba leyendo un periódico, pero en el momento que ella llegó con su amiga, la doctora se levantó y la ayudó a recostarla en una de las camas.

-No se ve muy bien, ¿sucedió algo antes de venir aquí?, ¿se dio un golpe en la cabeza, no comió o durmió bien?-

Incluso cuando la doctora parecía estar hablando con un tono de voz algo fuerte, la presidenta parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, pues no escuchaba lo que quería decirle al mirar a su amiga en ese estado.

-…..-

Después de unos momentos, la doctora pudo escucharla decir algo, pero su tono era tan bajo que fue difícil escucharla, pero se le podía ver fácilmente lo preocupada que se sentía por su amiga.

-N…no lo sé…-

Continuará…

**Nota del escritor: Debo decir que ésta pareja resulta cada vez más entretenida, y eso que yo apoyo otra, creo que terminaré apoyando más esta pareja, en fin, gracias por leer, espero hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo, he estado pensando y creo que publicaré el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana, para darme tiempo de pensar y escribir todo.**

**Se despide el escritor.**

**Titanthetys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los encuentros en la academia.**

**Pt. 4**

Puesto que la doctora se dio cuenta que no se llegaría a algún lado así, tomó la decisión de tomarle el hombro para ganar su atención y, en cuanto le volteó a ver, habló tranquila, pero se podía sentir la seriedad con la que le estaba hablando.

-Tranquilízate, ella estará bien, pero necesito saber si sucedió algo en específico, ¿podrías decirme?-

Surtiendo efecto la voz decidida de la doctora, Eri tragó un poco de saliva, intentando recuperar la compostura.

-Me parece que pudo no haber dormido bien, ¿e-eso ayuda en algo?-

Se podía notar tanto en sus ojos como en su tono de voz, que Eri estaba preocupada por el estado de su amiga, pues nunca la había visto así, pero, el suspiro de alivio de la doctora, junto con su respuesta alcanzaron a calmarla.

-Tranquila, ella estará bien, a veces los dolores de cabeza y migrañas son causados por cosas como no dormir o no comer en las horas que uno debería, déjala descansar un rato, se sentirá mejor en cuanto despierte.-

Recuperando la calma, Eri soltó un suspiro de alivio también.

-Disculpe, ¿será posible que me quede con ella a cuidarla?-

En cuanto Eri miró a la doctora para ver su respuesta, se sorprendió por la reacción de ésta, pues se podía ver que estaba a punto de pedirle algo hasta que ella le interrumpió.

-¡P-pero claro!-

Exclamó la doctora.

-Justo iba a pedirte que te quedaras con ella por si necesita algo, como yo voy a tener que salir un momento, no me gustaría dejar a una alumna aquí sola.-

-E-está bien, entonces me quedaré aquí a cuidarla, suerte.-

Al despedirse de la doctora, Eri le dio una leve y algo forzada sonrisa al preguntarse a dónde podría ir y qué sucedería si alguien llegara en su ausencia.

-Supongo que no habrá más que esperar a que Umi despierte.-

Pasadas unas horas después, su amiga no despertaba y la doctora no parecía estar por los alrededores, por lo que decidió ponerse a pensar un poco.

-Hmm… ¿No será como la bella durmiente y tenga que despertarla con un beso?-

Se preguntó al mirar a su amiga todavía dormida, quien parecía estar muy tranquila, la idea de despertarla con un beso comenzaba a invadir su mente, pero el poder verla tan calmada no podría compararse con sus expresiones cuando se apena y se sonroja.

-Quedarme aquí con ella sola…espero despierte pronto antes que esa idea le gane a mi autocontrol…-

Una media hora pasó, y la idea no hacía más que aumentar, pero, en un intento por distraerse decidió mirar su celular, faltaba nada más una hora antes que las clases finalizaran, y por el aspecto del cielo, se podía discernir que no habrían actividades del club en esos momentos, así que, después de un suspiro, Eri se levantó del asiento y se acercó lentamente a su amiga.

-Se ve tan apacible cuando duerme…y pensar que si alguien interrumpe su sueño se pone a lanzar almohadas a una velocidad supersónica…-

Siendo incapaz de aguantar más el creciente anhelo por pegar y frotar gentilmente sus labios con los de su durmiente compañera, decidió tomar asiento al lado de su amiga y poner parte de su mano sobre su boca, como si intentara controlarse de esa forma, aunque el añoro era ya muy grande como para aguantar.

-Lo siento Umi, pero incluso si te molestas…-

Tras haber sucumbido ante el ansioso y amoroso anhelo, no pudo hacer más que acercar cada vez más su cara con la de ella, hasta que fue capaz de pegar su frente con la de su amiga, incluso cuando trató de guardar la compostura lo más que pudo, la antes leve tonalidad rojiza en sus mejillas se fue intensificando a medida que acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

Pero, justo antes que ella tomara la iniciativa y poder darle un beso, pudo notar cómo los parpados de su amiga se abrían lentamente, aunque la posición en la que estaba Eri era algo incómoda, ella no iba a permitirle intentar escapar en cuanto Umi se viera presa de la timidez que le causaba sentir a la presidenta tan cerca.

-E-Eri…-

Siendo incapaz de resistir un momento más, procedió a pegar sus labios con los de ella, besándola al principio lenta y cariñosamente, conforme veía que le correspondía el beso, decidió tomarle la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, y usando su otra mano para acariciarle el cabello cálidamente.

Pero, en cuanto una de ellas sintió la necesidad de respirar, se alejó un poco para tomar aire, pero sus labios seguían suficientemente cerca como para sentir un suave roce entre ellos, sumando eso a la respiración pesada de Umi, Eri tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para aguantar el querer besarla de nuevo.

-Te fascina besarme y verme avergonzada, ¿verdad Eri?-

Escuchando esas palabras provenir de su amiga en esos momentos no hacía más que incitarla a continuar, parecía como si el tono de voz que estaba usando le estuviera rogando por volver a besarla, así que, usando nuevamente su fuerza mental, Eri contestó.

-Así es…me fascina…y cada vez se me hace más difícil ignorar el anhelo que siento por querer escuchar tu hermosa voz pidiendo que continúe…-

Habiendo dicho suficiente, pegó una vez más sus labios a los de su amiga, pero ésta vez Umi podía sentir cómo el beso se intensificaba, pues como había dicho, estaba comenzando a perder el control de su fuerza, aunque parecía que ella estaba dejándose llevar, pues dejó de oponer resistencia alguna, permitiendo que la presidenta tomara el control del beso.

Lentamente, la respiración pesada de ambas, junto con el intercambio de saliva y uno que otro leve jugueteo con sus lenguas, hacía que quisieran continuar, pues la sensación que se producía se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte e imposible de resistir, pero, justo cuando ambas estaban por perder el control, la campana de la escuela sonó, regresándolas a la realidad y recordándoles que se encontraban en la enfermería de la escuela y había posibilidad que la doctora regresara, por lo que al no tener opción, la presidenta se separó de ella intentando recuperar la compostura.

-D…disculpa Umi…no he podido controlar mis impulsos…-

En un intento de tranquilizarla, alzó su mano acariciándole cariñosamente la mejilla.

-No te preocupes…Eri…a decir verdad…me gustó bastante ese beso.-

Para terminar con su respuesta, Umi añadió una alegre sonrisa, aunque en cuanto se le pasara la alegría volvería a actuar de manera tímida junto a su superiora, esa sonrisa significó mucho para ella, pues estaba llena de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y eso fue más que suficiente para hacer que se calmara y fuera capaz de devolverle la sonrisa, la misma sonrisa tan alegre, pero a la vez tan calmada y llena de serenidad que a Umi le encantaba ver.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor, y como la campana ya anunció el final de las clases, creo que será mejor que vayas a tus actividades, porque no creo que vayamos a practicar hoy, después de todo, parece que lloverá dentro de poco.-

Al terminar su comentario, señaló con la mirada a la ventana, desde la que podía verse el cielo y las nimbos que se comenzaban a congregar, anunciando una posible lluvia en unas horas, o incluso minutos.

-Eso parece, al menos tendré tiempo de practicar en el club de tiro con arco.-

-Es cierto, ¿se acerca una competencia, verdad?-

Para responder, ella decidió asentir con su cabeza levemente.

-Está bien, entonces voy a apoyarte en lo que necesites Umi.-

Después de darle una sonrisa, se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque no pareció que su amiga reaccionara como normalmente lo hace, en vez de eso, le respondió con una sonrisa y aprovechó para tomarle la mano.

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso Eri.-

En cuanto terminó de responderle, Umi le devolvió el beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que las mejillas de ambas tomaran una leve tonalidad rojiza y provocó que sus sonrisas se hicieran un poco más grandes.

-Perdona Umi, pero debo terminar de hacer el papeleo, ¿estarás bien sin mí?-

-C-claro que lo estaré…-

Contestó levemente apenada por el tono de voz que estaba usando, el cual, aunque parecía comprensivo y protector, le causaba algo de pena pues asemejaba al de una madre cuando le habla a sus hijos.

-Muy bien, entonces…te… ¿Te gustaría que pasara por ti para irnos?-

-N-no será necesario…después de todo supongo que por lo de anoche me llamarán la atención en mi casa…-

-Está bien, disculpa por haberte llevado a mi casa, pero no quería que te enfermaras si caminabas así en la lluvia Umi…-

Umi negó con su cabeza para que no se preocupara, y añadió.

-No hay problema…pero, ¿te has dado cuenta que estás hablando como si fuera tu hija o algo así?-

La tonalidad rojiza de sus mejillas fue en aumento cuando se dio cuenta de lo acertada que fue su observación, haciendo que Eri se mostrara un poco avergonzada al comenzar a hablar entrecortadamente.

-N-no digas eso Umi…-

Una leve risa escapó de la boca de su amiga al escuchar y admirar su reacción.

-Ahora ya sé por qué te gusta molestarme tanto…mas no lo haré seguido…a decir verdad me gusta que me molestes, porque así tengo tu atención.-

Después de desviar su mirada por lo rojas de sus mejillas, Eri la miró una última vez.

-B-bueno, será mejor que me retire ya…nos vemos en otro momento Umi-

Antes de retirarse, se aseguró de besarle la frente en señal de despedida, a lo que su amiga contesto con un cálido abrazo.

Mientras Umi se quedaba en la enfermería perdiéndose en unos pensamientos causados por el cielo nublado, Rin se encontraba con su mejor amiga Hanayo, Kotori y Honoka, quien, al parecer, se le notaba preocupada al no saber dónde estaba su amiga Umi.

-Lo siento Honoka, pero no hemos visto a Umi…-

Comentó Hanayo al intentar calmar a su preocupada amiga, pero como su voz era un poco baja, Rin añadió para apoyar a su mejor amiga.

-Así es Honoka, no la hemos visto desde la práctica del sábado.-

Tras un largo suspiro, la chica no tuvo más opción que intentar tranquilizarse, pues le preocupaba pensar que algo malo le hubiera sucedido a su amiga de la infancia.

-H-Honoka, intenta tranquilizarte…estoy segura que está bien, no deberías preocuparte tanto, ya aparecerá.-

En un intento por calmarla, Kotori colocó su mano encima del hombro de su amiga consternada, a lo que, intentando controlarse, respondió con un largo suspiro seguida de una repentina queja.

-Y además no parece que vayamos a practicar.-

En cuanto Rin y las demás la escucharon, las tres voltearon a la ventana más cercana, dando un leve suspiro; pues la queja de Honoka tenía una buena base, era seguro que llovería; por lo que las actividades del club se verían estropeadas.

-Es cierto…supongo que sería mejor retirarnos ya…después de todo Honoka parece estar en lo correcto…-

Aunque el comentario de Hanayo no ayudó al humor de su amiga, quien parecía tener una cara de disgusto más marcada, lo que hizo que Hanayo se sintiera un poco asustada y se escondiera detrás de su mejor amiga, como buscando un refugio a sus espaldas.

-Pues Kayo-Chin está en lo cierto, no podemos hacer nada ahora, así que lo mejor será irnos...nya-

Con su característica onomatopeya, Rin terminó el complemento al comentario de su amiga en un intento por ofrecerle la protección que estaba buscando, aunque Honoka estuvo por contestarle, una repentina sensación hizo que se detuviera para concentrar su atención a su amiga Kotori.

-O-oye Kotori, de repente me ha entrado algo de hambre, ¿no tendrás algo de comida en tu mochila?-

Alzando un poco sus manos, la chica se acercó lentamente a su amiga, lo que le causó un poco de miedo, pues parecía como una leona a punto de devorar una gacela.

-¿Qué sucede Kotori?... ¿Será que no tienes algo de comida en tu mochila?-

En cuanto terminó su pregunta, Honoka se abalanzó hacia su amiga, quien, entorpecida por traer dos bolsas, apenas pudo esquivarla y hacer uso de su velocidad para escapar de su depredadora, lo que causó que Rin riera un poco, pues en verdad parecía como si Honoka estuviera dispuesta a devorarse a su amiga por algo de comida.

-Parece como esos documentales que pasan en la televisión sobre cómo las leonas cazan a sus presas-nya~n-

Por el comentario tan acertado, su amiga Hanayo fue incapaz de aguantar la leve risa que lee provocó, pero eso fue detenido por la repentina voz de Kotori, quien corría hacia su dirección.

-¡Rin, Hanayo, por favor, si ven a Umi, entréguenle su bolsa!-

Al término de su exclamación, ella procedió a lanzar la bolsa de Umi, pues, al ver que la retrasaba y entorpecía su huida, no vio otra opción más que pedirle que se la entregaran ellas.

Gracias a que su cuerpo era bastante rápido y atlético, Rin fue capaz de alcanzar la bolsa que le lanzó su amiga, aunque por la rapidez con la que corrían, Honoka empujó a Hanayo accidentalmente, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y chocara contra Rin; causando que ambas cayeran al suelo.

-L-lo siento Rin, ¿estás bien?-

-Tranquila, estoy bien-nya~-

Para hacer que no se preocupara, ella decidió añadir una leve sonrisa, con lo que terminó de convencerla y procediera a levantarse junto con Rin.

-Bueno, espero podamos encontrar a Umi antes de irnos, no me gustaría quedarnos con sus cosas…-

Casi como si su mente estuviera pensando lo mismo que su amiga, Rin terminó su comentario.

-Y que se enoje con nosotras y nos quiera lanzar almohadas de nuevo…-

El comentario hizo que ambas se sintieran algo nerviosas, pero el hecho que eso sería lo más probable que sucediera incrementó más su ansiedad.

-¡D-debemos encontrar a Umi en el acto-nya!-

Víctima de la preocupación, Rin tomó el brazo de su amiga y la arrastró por la escuela para buscar a Umi antes que provocaran su ira.

-R-Rin, no corras tan deprisa, no soy tan rápida como tú-

Dijo Hanayo usando todas sus fuerzas para mantener el ritmo de su amiga, aunque parecía inútil, pues cada vez parecía que Rin iba más rápido, aunque el comentario no hizo más que distraerla, haciendo que volteara atrás.

-Vamos Kayo-chin, no quiero que Umi nos vaya a torturar con su ira-nya-

Como se distrajo al responderle a su amiga, no se dio cuenta que Umi estaba saliendo de una sala, y al voltear y no ser capaz de controlar su velocidad por la sorpresa, terminó chocando contra ella.

El impacto fue un poco fuerte, pues Rin se encontraba corriendo a una gran velocidad, lo que causó que Umi cayera al suelo junto con ellas dos, dejándola un poco aturdida, pues fue un golpe un poco enérgico.

-¡U-Umi!, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Preguntó Hanayo levantándose inmediatamente, pues ella no recibió un gran impacto comparada con las dos.

En un intento por hacer que reaccionen, ella jaló a su amiga.

-Rin, ¡reacciona!-

-¿K-kayo-chin?-

Después de sacudirse un poco, su amiga logró recuperarse del impacto, aunque al ver el estado en el que Umi se encontraba no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y muy preocupada.

Al ver que no respondía en un principio, Rin tomó sus hombros y la sacudió, aunque parecía que era levemente, para la gente que estaba alrededor parecía como si la estuviera tratando como una muñeca de trapo.

-R-rin, no creo que debas tratarla así…-

-Pero Kayo-chin…-

Replicó al escuchar la observación de Hanayo y procedió a agregar.

-Si ella no despierta nos culparán por lo sucedido….y no fue más que un accidente…-

Entonces, Umi movió lentamente su brazo, alzando su mano un poco, a lo que ambas creyeron que sería un posible golpe por lo que le hicieron, por lo que se alejaron unos cuantos metros de ella nada más para asegurarse que no les golpearía. Pero se vieron sorprendidas al notar que ella dirigió su mano a su cabeza en un intento por sobarla.

-Pero… ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

La desorientada Umi intentó mirar a su alrededor por una explicación, pero no tuvo mucha suerte hasta que Rin y Hanayo se le acercaron, éste última extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿E-estás bien Umi?-

Antes que ella pudiera contestar, Rin comenzó a hablar algo rápido para explicar lo sucedido.

-¡No era nuestra intención golpearte, nada más te estábamos buscando, eso es todo, por favor no nos mates!-

-¿Matarlas?...-

Aunque se sintió más confundida por la forma en la que Rin reaccionó, no le tomó más de unos segundos saber qué es lo que había sucedido, pero no pudo aguantar suspirar un poco disgustada.

-No las mataré por eso…pero deben aprender que no se debe correr por los pasillos, o cosas como ésta podrían ocurrir, ¿entienden?-

La seriedad que mostró con su respuesta provocó que ambas chicas se sintieran un poco culpables, pues tenía razón al decirles eso, aunque el escuchar que no las mataría les permitió sentirse aliviadas, ambas demostrándolo al dar un suspiro que denotaba consuelo.

-Entendemos Umi, no volveremos a correr en los pasillos-nya-

Sintiéndose un poco menos culpable por lo sucedido, Rin fue capaz de hacer uso de su onomatopeya para completar sus frases nuevamente, y en ese momento, su mejor amiga recordó lo que les había pedido anteriormente Kotori.

Pero antes que pudiera hablar, Umi tomó la mano de Hanayo, aceptando su ayuda para levantarse. Ya de pie, ella procedió a sacudirse un poco el uniforme y sobarse levemente la cabeza, aunque justo antes que ella pudiera agradecer el gesto, la voz de Hanayo captó su atención.

-Por cierto, aquí tienes tu bolsa, Kotori y Honoka estaban buscándote para entregártela…pero en cuanto a ella le dio hambre, Kotori se vio obligada a correr por su vida y nos pidió que si te veíamos te entregáramos la bolsa-

Terminando de hablar, ella procedió a entregarle su bolso con una cálida sonrisa, a lo que la chica le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa y tomando su bolso para revisarlo.

-Gracias por entregar mi bolsa…tenía miedo que la volvería a ver hasta mañana…-

Después de un suspiro aliviado al notar que todas sus cosas estaban ahí y un cuaderno suyo estaba intacto su sonrisa se volvió un poco más grande.

-Ya que eso está terminado, nosotras nos vamos-nya-

Con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, Umi se despidió de ambas, permitiéndoles continuar a la salida para verlas al siguiente día.

Una vez ellas salieron, se dirigió a la sala de tiro con arco, aunque por los sucesos ocurridos llegó con un retraso de 10 minutos, lo que dejó sorprendida a la mayoría, pues siempre llegaba a tiempo, o incluso antes, pero después de unos incómodos momentos para ella al entrar todo volvió a la normalidad.

Pasados otros 5 minutos en lo que su superiora pasó por alto el hecho que había llegado tarde, ella tomó su uniforme dispuesta a cambiarse para poder dar inicio a su práctica.

Pero se vio interrumpida, pues la repentina voz de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil llamó su atención, causando que se diera media vuelta intentando localizarla, en cuanto la localizó, se dio cuenta que estaba hablando su superiora, así que, al considerarlo como un asunto que no le concernía, ella continúo con lo suyo.

Repentinamente, su superiora se le acercó para avisarle algo.

-Umi, parece que la presidenta del consejo quiere hablar contigo, no estoy muy segura de qué se trate, pero procura no tardarte, ¿está bien?-

Tras mirar a Eri, quien se encontraba en la puerta y al notar su mirada le sonrió, ella suspiró, pues tenía una idea de lo que quería hacer Eri, pero no podía negarse al ser una petición de la presidenta y haberlo hecho más formal cuando le pidió a su superiora que la dejara salir del club.

-Entiendo…dejaré mis cosas aquí, no creo que tome mucho tiempo-

Después de disculparse por las molestias, se dirigió con Eri, quien al verla ir a donde estaba se dio la vuelta para que la siguiera.

-Eri, espero estés consciente de lo que significa haberme sacado de mis actividades…-

-Lo estoy…pero es que…ya había terminado de ordenar el papeleo, y no quería irme ya de la academia-

Respondió tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la sala del consejo estudiantil, pero en un momento, y al notar que no había nadie por las cercanías, le tomó la mano sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-No…hay ningún problema como para que me sacaras de mis actividades para hablar, ¿verdad?-

Por lo correcta que era su observación, un leve tono rojo apareció en las mejillas de Eri, aunque al darse cuenta de esto, ella miró hacia otro lado contestando.

-Nada más…tuve el capricho de secuestrarte…-

La respuesta que le causó provocó que se sintiera un poco avergonzada, lo que se notaba fácilmente en sus mejillas, las cuales tenían ya un color rojo muy vivo, y al ver su reacción, Eri esbozó una sonrisa un tanto juguetona, pero a la vez victoriosa.

Ante esto, ella se quedó en silencio, pues no se le ocurría algo que contestar, le había sorprendido bastante que alguien le dijera eso, y en cuanto Eri notó su prolongado silencio, no dudó en pegar sus labios a los de ella para besarla cariñosamente.

Pero una vez ella notó que una chica estaba por subir por las escaleras, procedió a meterse a la sala del consejo con Umi y cerrar rápidamente la puerta.

-¿Te preocupa que nos descubran Eri?-

-No es eso…-

Replicó su contraria.

-No quiero que nos vean en la academia, podríamos acabar en muchos problemas si alguien nos ve, en especial si es un maestro, o la directora…-

A su respuesta, le añadió un leve suspiro y continuó hablando.

-Perdona por todos los problemas que te he causado Umi, no esperaba que fueran a ser tantos por querer dormir contigo…-

Al decidir que sería mejor permanecer en silencio por unos momentos, Umi acercó sus labios a la mejilla de su contraria dándole un beso en ésta para que se tranquilizara.

-No te preocupes por eso Eri…incluso cuando me han llamado la atención unas veces este día y terminé siendo embestida por Rin y Hanayo…ha sido un día interesante, pero lo mejor es que he podido pasar tiempo contigo…-

Una sonrisa que denotaba alegría se dibujó en el rostro de Eri al escuchar el comentario, provocando que no pudiera ser capaz de aguantar las ganas de abrazarla alegremente por esto.

-Me alegra mucho que pienses así Umi, yo he estado esperando ansiosamente al final de las clases para poder estar contigo…aunque eso significó sacarte de tu práctica…-

-Bueno, creo que lo dejaré pasar por hoy…pero no lo vuelvas a hacer Eri, también tengo que practicar para la competencia-

-Está bien Umi, no lo volveré a hacer-

En cuanto terminó de hablar, ella aprovechó para acariciarle lentamente la mejilla, causando que el rojo en éstas aumentara, pero después ella se separó al haber recordado algo.

-Es cierto, casi lo olvido de nuevo Umi-

Mientras hablaba, la presidenta se dirigió a la silla que estaba en la cabeza de la sala, justo donde había dejado su bolsa.

-¿Sucede algo Eri?-

Preguntó extrañada al mirarla irse, aunque no aguantó las ganas de caminar hasta su posición, aunque cuando llegó hasta el lugar, Eri sacó de su bolsa una tira con varias fotos, entregándoselas a su contraria.

-Toma, son las fotos que tomamos el día de ayer…como yo me quedé con unas, me gustaría que tú guardaras ésta tira-

Al aceptar la tira, ella no pudo aguantar mirar por curiosidad cuáles eran las fotos que se había tomado con ella, y al mirarlas y recordar lo que había sucedido, ella sonrió alegremente.

-Sabía que te agradarían las fotos Umi, a pesar que opusiste mucha resistencia para tomártelas, será algo bueno para recordar-

Aunque ella sonrió levemente al mirar la reacción de Umi, no pudo aguantar rodearle la cadera con su brazo y aprovechar para jalarla y lograr que se sentara en la mesa. Incluso cuando su contraria opuso resistencia al principio, no pudo evitar hacer que la obligara a sentarse, y al encontrarse en la posición se pudo ver que el color rojo de sus mejillas aumentaba junto con su vergüenza.

-E…Eri… ¿Siempre harás que me apene para que me veas así?-

Con una mano, Eri le acarició lentamente la mejilla mientras asentía tranquilamente y esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Así es, me gusta verte sonrojada y apenada Umi-

Antes que le pudiera contestar, junto de sorpresa sus labios con los de ella besándola cariñosamente, al que ella correspondió sin oponer tanta resistencia, y conforme éste continuaba, Umi rodeó el cuello de su amiga con ambos brazos, manteniéndola cerca de ella, aunque después de unos segundos, ella sintió la necesidad de tomar un poco de aire y terminó con el beso.

-P…pero… ¿Y si alguien viene?-

Le preguntó a su contraria, el rubor en sus mejillas y su voz entrecortada delataba con suma facilidad lo apenada que se sentía, aunque esto nada más hizo que su contraria sonriera y le robara un beso.

-Te preocupas demasiado Umi, no te preocupes, seguramente Honoka y Nozomi se retiraron ya cuando vieron que no habría práctica hoy-

Notándose un poco más tranquilizada por lo que le dijo, desvió su mirada, pues no sabía cómo contestarle, pero no se tuvo que preocupar por mucho tiempo, pues Eri se le acercó un poco más para susurrarle.

-Te ves tan tierna cuando te sonrojas Umi, ¿podría verte un poco más sonrojada?-

Como el susurro hizo que se sintiera más avergonzada, su boca quedó a medio abrir, demostrando lo sorprendida que se sentía a causa de la pregunta que le hizo, aunque justo cuando vio que ella se le acercó más preguntó.

-¿Q-qué estás diciendo Er-…?-

Pero como era de esperarse, ella no le dejó terminar la pregunta, pues aprovechando sus balbuceos terminó por juntar sus labios con los de su amiga, aunque al principio mostró un poco de resistencia, pues no la había dejado terminar de hablar, se dejó llevar por el momento, cediendo al beso y correspondiéndolo cariñosamente, permitiéndole a Eri que llevara el control de éste.

Afuera de la sala, se encontraba Honoka, mirando anonadada por la escena, pues nunca habría imaginado que ambas estarían saliendo, y aunque tuvo la intención de gritar al principio para interrumpirlas, su mano derecha le tapó la boca para evitar que emitiera alguna señal que estaba ahí, como si algo dentro de ella prefiera dejarlas en paz.

Después de quedarse inmovilizada por unos momentos, decidió dejar las cosas de su mejor amiga frente a la sala del club, quizás así no llamaría la atención de ambas.

"Será mejor…dejarlas solas…"

Pensó la chica mientras procedió a irse lentamente, no se dio cuenta hasta después de unos pasos, pero un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-¿Lágrimas?-

Se preguntó un poco sorprendida al notarlas, pero no paso mucho antes que decidiera limpiarlas, pero extrañamente, más comenzaban a emanar de sus lagrimales, como si no pareciera haber un fin de éstas, y a medida que aumentaban su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

-Pero…no debería sentirme así…ella es…mi amiga…debería…estar feliz…por ella…-

No importaba cuantas veces se repitiera eso, pues eso no hacía más que aumentar sus lágrimas y su tristeza, aunque se vio interrumpida en cuanto escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga, quien parecía haberse dado cuenta que dejó las cosas fuera de la puerta del consejo.

-¡Honoka!-

Exclamó Umi intentando llamar su atención para hablar con ella, pero en cuanto la escuchó, su amiga comenzó a correr, escapando de su llamado.

-Hono…ka…-

Nada más eso pudo decir Umi al darse cuenta que su mejor amiga se había dado cuenta que tenía una relación con Eri, pues un nudo se creó en su garganta, ella no imaginó que podría llegar a ser tan doloroso ser ignorada por su mejor amiga.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó como un rayo cayó violentamente, anunciando el inicio de una tormenta, probablemente lo mejor hubiera sido irse, pues las nubes no paraban de congregarse, era cuestión de minutos en lo que comenzaba a diluviar, y el viento, que pareció acompañar todas estas cumulonimbos resoplaba cada vez más fuerte.

Continuará…

**Nota del escritor: Capítulo 4…vaya, ya llevo un mes escribiendo por lo que veo, y debo decir que se me hace una obsesión cada vez más grande por la pareja de Umi y Eri…y pensar que comencé pensando que terminaría en Honoka y Umi, bueno, veré que depara el futuro en este fic, aunque personalmente no me gustan los dramas, me está agradando mucho esto…en fin, espero hayas disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola, se despide el escritor.**

**Titanthetys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los encuentros en la academia**

**Pt. 5**

Al mirar cómo su amiga comenzó a correr tras escuchar su voz, ella se recargó en el marco de la puerta por unos segundos, pero al no poder tolerar la idea de dejarla irse, decidió ir tras ella, o al menos eso hubiera querido, pues la presidenta del consejo le tomó la mano y la jaló a su posición, rápidamente envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

-E-Eri…déjame ir, no puedo dejar…que Honoka…-

La voz preocupada de su amiga causó que Eri aumentara la fuerza del abrazo, no parecía querer dejar que se fuera, después de todo le aterraba la idea que Umi pudiera no volver, o que, por el estado de ánimo de Honoka, le dijera algo que la dejara devastada.

-Umi…-

Dijo la presidenta, intentando ocultar su miedo en una voz tranquila.

-No es el momento…espera a que se calme…-

Pero no funcionó mucho, pues Umi intentaba separarse de ella, y junto a esto dijo.

-Pero…ni siquiera…volteó a verme…-

El tono de su voz se escuchaba cada vez más quebrado e incluso cuando no se podía ver su rostro, Eri estaba segura que en algún momento comenzaría a llorar por lo sucedido, después de tono el simple recuerdo de lo que hizo Honoka era suficiente para herirla bastante, pero al querer evitar eso, ella levantó el tono de voz para llamar su atención.

-¡Escúchame!-

Ante la expresión, ella levantó su mirada, como era de esperarse, los ojos de ambas estaban vidriosos, muy cerca de comenzar a derramar lágrimas, pero Eri intentó guardar la calma al respirar hondo.

-¿Crees que…no me lastimaría ver que ella te lastimaría por su estado de ánimo?...no podría soportar verte tan devastada Umi…no quiero que vayas con ella…y que te diga algo muy malo, después de todo ya sabes que puede decir muchas cosas cuando está triste…por favor, entiende que no quiero verte así…-

Al ver la tristeza y notar el miedo que sentía en su tono de voz, Umi decidió tranquilizarse un poco, lentamente devolviéndole el abrazo a su contraria, aunque no pudo aguantar un leve sollozo, y ella tenía razón, después de todo, si nada más eso había bastado para hacer que se sintiera tan mal, nadie sabe qué hubiera sido capaz de hacer Honoka si la seguía.

-Gracias…por entender Umi…-

En otro intento por hacerla sentir mejor, le acarició el cabello cariñosamente, mientras suspiraba un poco aliviada al ver que había entendido bien las razones por las que no le dejaría ir, de repente, un segundo trueno resonó, ésta vez más fuerte, provocando que Umi se pegara un poco más a ella, como si estuviera buscando protección en esos momentos tan inclementes para ella.

-Tranquila…fue nada más un trueno Umi, será mejor irnos antes que la lluvia comience a caer, probablemente será una muy fuerte por lo que veo-

Justo en ese momento, comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, pero a pesar de lo que le dijo, su amiga no parecía reaccionar, se quedó sollozando en silencio, a lo que Eri decidió levantarle el rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas, aunque en un principio ella se negaba eso no la detuvo para hacerlo y darle una leve sonrisa.

-Tranquila Umi…todo va a estar bien, pero será mejor irnos ya antes que llueva más fuer-

Repentinamente, casi como si una fuerza quisiera que se quedaran dentro de la Academia, las gotas comenzaron a caer más rápido junto con el soplo del viento, causando que una lluvia se convirtiera en una tormenta en un tiempo récord, la mayoría de las estudiantes que estaban saliendo tuvieron que regresar rápidamente a la seguridad del lugar, incluyendo a Nico, Maki, Rin y Hanayo, quienes no parecían haber avanzado mucho antes que la tormenta les obligara regresar, pues fueron capaces de volver rápido y no tan empapadas como las estudiantes que tuvieron que intentar correr sin un paraguas; incluso Eri no podía creerlo, pues jamás había visto que algo así sucediera, pero tras un suspiro, se resignó mirando a Umi.

-Parece que tendremos que quedarnos un rato más Umi…nunca había visto una lluvia convertirse en una tormenta tan rápido…-

Para corroborar su comentario, giró a mirar la ventana, lo que le había dicho era cierto, parecía como si en cualquier momento los vidrios fueran a ser derribados por la fuerza de las gotas de lluvia combinadas con la potencia del viento, incluso pudo apreciar un par de rayos caer en la lejanía.

-Pero era lo que tú querías Eri…quedarte conmigo más tiempo…-

El comentario casó que la presidenta del consejo riera un poco y pegara su frente a la de ella, parecía ya más calmada, después de todo nunca habría dicho algo así con el estado de ánimo que tenía hace unos momentos.

-Es cierto Umi…vamos, hay que aprovechar estos momentos para que me dejes ver tu linda cara sonrojada y sonriente-

Al sentirse un poco mejor, en vez de sonrojarse, decidió contestarle robándole un beso, lo que provocó en Eri un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, pero nada más hizo que pegara sus labios a los de ella, besándola cariñosamente.

Mientras tanto, Honoka, quien seguía corriendo para escapar del lugar y del recuerdo que causaba que sus ojos se pusieran cada vez más húmedos y su garganta se anudara rápidamente, aunque al notar que la salida se veía bloqueada por la cantidad de compañeras que tuvieron que regresar y poder ver que entre ellas estaban los demás miembros del grupo, decidió irse a un lugar más tranquilo y alejado, pero como no podía ir a la sala del club porque estaba cerrado ya, decidió dirigirse al auditorio lo más rápido posible, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien alcanzó a notar a dónde había ido a parar.

Una vez dentro del auditorio, tomó asiento en una de las sillas, alejada de las puertas, seguramente no la encontrarían en ese lugar, al fin un lugar solitario en el que podría intentar calmarse sin dejar que alguien más le viera así, pero cuando sus ojos se postraron sobre el escenario, los recuerdos de la primera presentación, entre ella y sus dos mejores amigas, llegaron a su mente provocando que su llanto fuera un poco más fuerte.

-¿Cómo podremos volver a llevarnos así si estoy consciente de su relación?-

Se preguntó intentando controlar su llanto, pero le era cada vez más difícil, pues la simple pregunta causaba que su tristeza aumentara cada vez más.

-Te refieres a Ericchi y Umi, ¿verdad Honoka?-

La repentina voz de una de sus compañeras hizo que girara su cabeza para ver quién le hablaba, pero la forma en la que se refería e Eri le dio una idea de quién podría ser.

-¿N-Nozomi?-

Preguntó sorprendida al verla en el auditorio, después de todo esperaba estar sola en ese lugar, quizás no revisó bien o algo antes que decidiera sentarse y quedarse en ese lugar, pero nuevamente, la voz de Nozomi le hizo regresar.

-No pude evitar seguirte al notar que te habías dado cuenta de su relación…-

De pronto, su tristeza se convirtió en frialdad, en vez de mostrarse molesta con ella por no haberle dicho, prefirió continuar hablando seriamente, así ocultaba cómo se sentía realmente.

-Y…no me lo dijiste antes… ¿Por qué Nozomi?-

Para evitar que su tono de voz surtiera efecto, respondió tranquila pero rápidamente, como si no hubiera necesidad de pensar mucho en una respuesta, de esa forma, ella se vería obligada a responder normalmente y salir de su frialdad.

-Mira como reaccionaste, por supuesto que no te lo iba a decir…aunque admito que también me sentí mal y confundida en cuanto me enteré...-

Con un leve suspiro para relajarse, esperó pacientemente a que a Honoka se le ocurriera una réplica, aunque no le tomó mucho tiempo.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste tú?-

-Bueno…Ericchi me lo dijo durante las clases…aunque-

-Pero esto es diferente, Umi no me dijo nada...lo descubrí al ir a la sala del consejo estudiantil…me dijeron que estaría ahí…-

Por la repentina interrupción, Nozomi se vio obligada a pensar bien su siguiente respuesta, y una vez hecho, habló tranquilamente, sin permitir que el tono y la desesperación de Honoka le afectaran.

-Creo que ella lo habría hecho Honoka…pero no hubo tiempo para eso, después de todo, no pudo hablar contigo por las clases, y luego fue donde Eri para terminar en la enfermería por el resto de las clases, intenta ser un poco más comprensiva con ella-

Incluso cuando ella tenía la razón, Honoka decidió mirar a otro lado, se podía notar la tristeza que sentía todavía, aunque al no tener más argumentos para continuar con la plática, decidió hablar honestamente con ella.

-¿Sabes?...desde que era pequeña…he estado enamorada de ella, me gustaba mucho su forma de comportarse y que nos llamara la atención cuando las cosas se salían de control a su parecer, me gustó mucho su cabello y sus ojos que, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo denotan pena…siempre brillan cuando me encontraba cerca para decirle algo…pero jamás pude encontrar un momento idóneo para confesarle mis sentimientos…-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Nozomi, y se acercó a su amiga lentamente.

-Puede que así te sientas Honoka…pero por ahora ella está con Eri…mejor siéntete alegre que ella esté feliz…al menos…me alegra ver que Ericchi se muestra tan feliz con ella…incluso no dudó en contármelo, y a pesar que me hizo sentir mal al principio, como a ti, tuve que aceptarlo y vivir con eso…-

-Entonces…esa fue la razón por la que me seguiste hasta el auditorio, ¿verdad Nozomi?-

Como la observación era correcta, Nozomi asintió lentamente con la cabeza, parecía que Honoka ya se había calmado un poco, así que el cometido de Nozomi había terminado ya, pero para asegurarse de esto, decidió acercarse y tomar asiento al lado de ella.

-Dime Nozomi, ¿cómo fue que te lo dijo Eri?-

Esa pregunta estaba pensada para ver si lograba entender más cómo es que ella se sentía, después de todo nunca tuvo claro si quería estar con Eri así como ella con Umi; Nozomi esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta y por unos segundos se quedó pensando en qué podría decir.

-Bueno, te contaré desde que llegué en la mañana, no tenemos mucho que hacer por la lluvia, así que no creo que te moleste, ¿o me equivoco?-

Debido a que lo que había dicho era muy correcto, no tuvo más opción que asentir, no es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer y si eso le ayudaría a comprender a Nozomi mejor, pues no sería ningún problema.

-Está bien, te escucharé Nozomi-

-Muy bien, entonces te explicaré lo que sucedió en mi caso Honoka-

Nozomi se quedó mirando al vacío, como si intentara recopilar los detalles más importantes de su día, y así comenzó a narrar todos y cada uno de los sucesos asegurándose que Honoka le siguiera escuchando.

Mira, no será necesario que te cuente qué hice antes de llegar a la academia, pues lo importante es lo que sucedió dentro de ésta; llegué aquí a la hora de siempre, temprano; me dirigí a la sala del consejo estudiantil para preparar el escritorio, pues como hoy se entregaban trabajos importantes el consejo tendría que acomodarlos. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, ningún otro miembro del consejo había llegado, me sentí extrañada, pues usualmente Ericchi llega conmigo o unos minutos después, pero ya había pasado más de media hora; un repentino mensaje a mi celular llamó mi atención, parecía ser de Eri, me decía que llegaría un poco tarde, o bueno, tarde con respecto a la hora a la que llegamos.

Una vez que ya iban a comenzar las clases, pude ver por la ventana del consejo a Eri llegando junto con Umi, se me hizo extraño al principio, pero pudieron haberse encontrado en el camino a la academia. Ya en la sala de clases tomé asiento y esperé a que llegara, que fue después de unos minutos, llegó y después de ver que el profesor no estaba en la sala soltó un suspiro aliviada, lo que me causó un poco de curiosidad así que decidí levantarme para preguntarle.

-Buenos días Ericchi, parece que se te hizo tarde, muy raro viniendo de ti-

Y con una leve sonrisa que reflejaba alegría, contestó.

-Buenos días Nozomi, es que surgió un leve imprevisto, y tuve que salir un poco más tarde que de costumbre de mi casa-

Pude notar que se estaba aguantando una leve risa, hace tanto tiempo que no la veía así de alegre, así que no pude evitar sonreír por esto, pues me sentía feliz de verla así.

-Muy bien, hace tanto que no te veía tan alegre, ¿sucede algo?-

-No es mucho…nada más diré que pude conocer mejor a alguien…-

Ella no pudo aguantar reír levemente, al parecer le había llegado algo a la memoria, y como se había quedado con Umi el día de ayer, pensé que se trataría de ella.

-¿Será que estás hablando de Umi?-

Basándome en lo rojas que se pusieron sus mejillas por las preguntas, parecía que había dado justo en el clavo, pero ella no estaba consciente que sabía eso, pues me miró preguntando.

-¿Cómo lo supiste Nozomi?-

-Bueno, estaba enterada que ustedes dos estaban ahí para la práctica de ese día, y vi que llegaron juntas, aunque probablemente se encontraron durante el camino a la academia.-

Entonces, ella suspiró, parecía como si lo que le dije le arruinara la felicidad, aunque esperaba que no se tratara de eso, porque me alegraba el día verla así, pero lo siguiente que me dijo fue lo que me hizo sentir algo preocupada.

-No voy a mentirte Nozomi, la verdad es que-

Pero se vio interrumpida pues el profesor estaba entrando al aula, así que no había de otra más que esperar a que terminaran las clases.

Las clases pasaron sin problema alguno, como si no hubiera problema alguno a decir verdad, entregamos nuestras tareas y tuvimos un examen sorpresa en otra hora.

-Espera, Nozomi, ¿eso en qué me ayuda?-

La voz de Honoka interrumpió su narración, haciendo que ella la mirara fijamente y le respondiera.

-Es para que entiendas cómo me enteré, tú fuiste quien lo preguntó después de todo, así que calla y escucha, a menos que quieras que te de un masaje para que te tranquilices…-

Lo que dijo en ese momento había logrado que su compañera se quedara quieta, aunque al principio tragó un poco de saliva porque no le gustaban sus masajes, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue asentir y continuar escuchando.

-Muy bien, entonces, como decía…-

Prosiguió Nozomi con su narración tranquilamente.

Pues, como pareces tener prisa, me adelantaré un poco; puesto que el día estaba transcurriendo con normalidad se me había olvidado que Eri quería hablar conmigo, al grado que cuando llegó la hora del descanso me ofrecí para comprar unos alimentos, pero ella dijo que comenzaría con las labores del consejo, así que decidí ir por algo para comer, y para cuando había regresado Eri ya no estaba, y tampoco apareció durante el resto de las clases, eso hizo que recordara lo que me había dicho anteriormente y causara que las clases se sintieran más largas. ¿Alguna vez lo has sentido?, que tu preocupación por alguien cause que las lo que sucede a tu alrededor se sienta más como una eternidad que el horario establecido…

Después que las clases finalizaron me despedí de unas personas, tomé las cosas de Ericchi y me dirigí a la sala del consejo preguntándome que podría haber sucedido con ella, pero mis dudas se contestaron algo rápido, pues Eri llegó a la sala unos minutos después, se le veía muy alegre, y aliviada cuando vio que había traído sus cosas, entonces me dijo después de un suspiro.

-Gracias por traer mis cosas Nozomi, y disculpa que haya desaparecido, es que alguien sufrió un accidente y tuve que quedarme a vigilarle en la enfermería hasta que se sintiera mejor o la enfermera regresara.-

-No te preocupes Ericchi, no podía dejarlas ahí pues podrían extraviarse, y me alegra ver que estás bien, pero me gustaría que habláramos sobre lo que me ibas a decir esta mañana.-

Le pregunté sin rodeos, pues a pesar que ella se veía muy animada y alegre, como su mejor amiga me gustaría poder compartir ese sentimiento con ella, o al menos estar consciente de qué se trataba y apoyarla si era necesario.

-Muy bien, no te mentiré Nozomi, me gustaría que fueras de las primeras personas en enterarse de algo que me ha hecho muy feliz en este par de días.-

-Me parece bien, siempre me alegra verte tan feliz y decidida por lo que te gusta, adelante, toma asiento y cuéntame qué sucedió.-

Accediendo a mi petición, ella tomó asiento y me miró fijamente, aunque se le veía un poco preocupada, quizás sería porque no sabría si me alegraría por ella o no, pero bueno, me dijo sin rodeos, como siempre ha sido ella.

-Yo…estoy saliendo Umi…desde la tarde del domingo, fue un día bastante alegre para mí, pues nunca creí que ella correspondería mis sentimientos, creía que…ella preferiría estar con Honoka, pero en verdad me alegró mucho saber que ella estaba de acuerdo en salir conmigo…-

En ese momento podía ver que sus labios todavía se movían, pero no pude entender lo que dijeron pues la sorpresa que me causó saber que estaba saliendo con Umi fue muy grande, nunca me esperaría algo así, pero supuse que tenía sentido, después de todo ambas son muy responsables y se preocupan por todas nosotras, así como también piensan en las rutinas que hacemos en las prácticas.

Podrías decir que me quedé perpleja por la noticia, atónita incluso, tal vez de la misma forma que tú te sentiste, pero al ver que conforme sus labios continuaban moviéndose estos formaron una sonrisa en su rostro, así como una leve tonalidad roja se podía ver en sus mejillas, no podía decir que me encontraba triste por eso, extrañamente, me sentía alegre al ver que ella estaba tan contenta por lo que había sucedido, incluso si eso significara que no podría confesarle mis sentimientos.

Después que pude entender un poco mejor la situación y evitar mostrarte triste, le dediqué una sonrisa a ella, en verdad era muy bueno verla tan animada, y luego le dije.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Ericchi, nunca te había visto tan animada, espero todo resulte bien, pero si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.-

En respuesta a lo que le dije, ella se levantó y me dio un muy fuerte y cálido abrazo, al que no pude evitar corresponder tranquilamente y procedió a decirme unas palabras.

-Muchas gracias Nozomi…no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí decirte esto…no sabría cómo te pondrías si te lo decía, pero en verdad eres de las personas que más quería que estuvieran enteradas…-

-No te preocupes Eri, te agradezco mucho que me hayas contado esto, significa mucho para mí también.-

En cuanto terminé de decirle eso, ella se separó y pude notar que tenía una sonrisa muy animada, así como un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, quizás fueron porque abrió demasiado su corazón y eso causó que brotara ese par de lágrimas que reflejaban en cierta forma también su felicidad.

Bueno, es todo lo relevante a decir verdad, después de eso hicimos el papeleo y salí por algo de beber, pero cuando volví Eri no estaba, entonces comencé a buscarla y ahí te encontré a ti, que estabas buscando a Umi, luego que te vi nuevamente estabas evadiendo a todo mundo, pensé que sería porque te enteraste de alguna mala forma que ellas dos estaban saliendo.

-Y así fue Nozomi…pero, si lo que sientes por Eri es lo mismo que yo por Umi, o bueno, parecido, ¿cómo pudiste confrontarlo y aceptar que están saliendo?-

Ante la pregunta, Nozomi esbozó una sonrisa alegre, pero de igual forma tranquila y contestó rápidamente.

-Bueno, eso es sencillo…aunque sea doloroso que no podrás confesarle tus sentimientos, ¿no te hace feliz ver a esa persona sonreír y sentirse muy animada?-

Aquella respuesta hizo que Honoka se quedara pensando un poco, era cierto que no podría confesarle sus sentimientos a Umi, pero quizás podría compartir momentos felices con ella, reír como siempre y evitar que su amistad, que lleva fortaleciéndose desde la infancia, terminara, lo que decía Nozomi era verdad, podría disfrutar de ver a su amiga feliz, que es lo que también le alegraba los días, al parecer, ambas habían pasado por lo mismo, por eso Nozomi era la más indicada para hacerla entrar en razón en esos momentos.

-Creo que…tienes razón Nozomi, en lugar de estar triste por esto, voy a aprovechar para hacerla sentirse más avergonzada, así como disfrutar de muchas experiencias con Kotori y ella, tengo que pedirle que me perdona por lo que hice hace rato-

La chica esbozó una sonrisa llena de energía, y miró a su contraria de ojos verdes, su mirada reflejaba decisión y confianza, algo que se le había quitado cuando descubrió la relación de su mejor amiga, pero ya no permitiría que le molestara eso, pues no significaba el final de su amistad o algo peor, así que después de despedirse y agradecerle a su amiga salió del auditorio y caminó hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil, quizás ahí seguiría Umi y Eri, si era así podría disculparse con ambas por lo que hizo y después esperaría para irse a su hogar y poder compartir más aventuras con sus amigas.

O al menos ese era el plan, pues justo cuando estaba por pasar los baños, su paso se vio interrumpido por el encuentro con una persona que no esperaba encontrarse tan rápido; su mirada, que refleja usualmente tranquilidad con ayuda de sus ojos azules y actitud de estar siempre al pendiente de lo que sucedía, reflejaron sorpresa al encontrarse con los ojos azul oscuro de Honoka, por un momento, se le olvidó la conversación que había tenido con Nozomi y provocó que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta, pues no tenía planeado qué diría, pero aun así hubiera preferido encontrarse con su mejor amiga y no con ella en estos momentos, pero lo único que pudo articular en ese momento fue.

-E…Eri…-

Continuará…

**Nota del escritor: Vaya, éste capítulo me costó más trabajo para terminar, ahora tendré que apresurarme porque apenas lo terminé ayer…en fin, no estaba muy seguro con respecto a hacer el cambio de narrador al dejar que Nozomi narrara esa parte de su día, así como sus sentimientos, pero me convenció.**

**Perdonen si es algo corto comparado con el anterior, me quedé sin ideas por un momento…pero bueno, igual espero lo disfruten mucho, nos veremos la próxima semana.**

**Se despide el escritor.**

**Titanthetys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los encuentros en la academia**

**Pt. 6**

El repentino encuentro que tuvo su mirada con la de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil hizo que volviera a su mente la imagen y el recuerdo de ella y su mejor amiga en la sala del consejo; por unos momentos no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste por la manera en que lo descubrió, pero el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo con Nomozi le hizo regresar al mundo real, el suficiente tiempo para pensar en algo que decirle a Eri antes que se fuera o que el silencio se volviera incómodo; la mirada de su superiora no paraba de denotar algo de intranquilidad y tristeza, seguramente ella tampoco esperaba encontrar a Honoka por accidente, al menos no tan rápido pues el recuerdo quedaba un poco fresco todavía.

Al notar que su contraria de cabellera café con una tonalidad rojiza no parecía poder pensar en algo, ella giró un poco su cuerpo para romper el contacto visual y así partir de regreso con Umi, no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras un poco nerviosa.

-L-lo siento Honoka, debo ir a otro lugar, espero podamos hablar en otra ocasión-

Después de decir eso la chica terminó de girar su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar a otro lado, ¿Honoka permitiría que la única oportunidad que tenía para arreglar las cosas se le escapara de las manos? Por supuesto que no, si se encontró con ella en ese momento y lugar sería porque ese es el momento apropiado, o al menos eso es lo que quería creer; al mirarla partir Honoka miró su mano, como si con ésta tuviera la intención de alcanzarle antes que se fuera, pero como no tenía algo planeado que decir en ese momento tuvo que pensar un poco mejor sus movimientos, pues el siguiente definiría si tendría la atención de Eri o no.

Cerró la mano que tenía abierta, presionando sus dedos contra la palma de su mano y así poder conseguir confianza y usar esa habilidad tan remarcable para hablar y convencer a la gente; dirigió su mirada a la presidenta del consejo, y con determinación movió su cuerpo al frente y dio un paso lleno de energía para así poder impulsarse y sacar un segundo paso con el doble de determinación que el anterior, tenía que obtener la atención de Eri de una u otra forma, esta era la única oportunidad que tendría en el día para remediar lo que hizo, si no lo hacía, la amistad que tienen ellas tres podría correr peligro de terminar; y si eso sucedía no sería por su culpa al menos.

Como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida, o al menos un aspecto que cambiaría toda su vida en la academia se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano con fuerza mientras exclamaba con todas sus fuerzas "¡Eri!" con el objetivo de llamarle la atención y poder comenzar pidiéndole disculpas a ella; claro que eso llamó la atención de la gente que había tenido que regresar por la tormenta que no parecía terminar, pero eso no parecía ser un problema para Honoka en estos momentos; habían cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse en lugar de prestarle importancia a las compañeras que les miraban extrañadas, más aún porque no usó una manera "apropiada" de dirigirse a ella.

Eri, por su parte, se sintió al principio asustada porque no esperaba que le fuera a seguir y tomarle la mano de esa forma, mucho menos exclamarle de esa manera tan determinada, parecía como si en verdad hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que se enteró de lo suyo con Umi y terminó haciendo a la última llorar un poco por su comportamiento. En verdad los cambios de humor que tenía Honoka en ocasiones confundían a Eri, pero ella tenía que irse acostumbrando a este tipo de cosas, por lo que decidió girar su rostro y mirar por sobre su hombro a la chica que le había agarrado la mano; tampoco pareció notar que la gente había puesto su atención en ellas por la acción de su compañera que era un año menor que ella, por lo que respondió intentando esconder lo sorprendida que le dejó la acción al usar un tono de voz serio, el mismo que usó el día que Honoka y sus dos amigas se le acercaron para pedir el permiso de abrir un club para comenzar con su proyecto de School Idols.

-¿Qué sucede Honoka?-

Esa la respuesta que cualquiera se esperaría, le estaba hablando a la presidenta y ella tenía que actuar reservada y tranquila, que sus palabras denotaran seriedad e inspiraran respeto, incluso serían las apropiadas para despistar a alguien que no tenía bien pensada una respuesta o no tenía esperada una respuesta así; por fortuna la determinación de Honoka le hizo ignorar esos posibles efectos que podría haber tenido la pregunta tan tranquila, tenía que hacerle llegar sus sentimientos de alguna manera, y si ella intentaría mostrarse seria entonces su carácter efusivo, alegre y que inspiraba a los demás a no rendirse haría que le prestara la debida atención, y sin esperar un segundo más, exclamó nuevamente.

-¡Lo siento!-

Cualquiera pensaría que necesitaría dar una explicación a esa exclamación, "¿por qué querría que la disculpara?", eso fue lo que se alcanzaba a escuchar entre susurros de las personas que habían visto la escena y se congregaban, como si fuera una especie de espectáculo o noticia digna de estar en la portada del periódico del día siguiente, incluso más digna que la lluvia que no mostraba clemencia contra las estudiantes que apenas estaban llegando; la exclamación la entendía muy bien la chica de cabello amarillo, no necesitaba decir algo más pues sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, sólo que no creía que una especie de "iluminación" le hubiera llegado en tan poco tiempo, a menos que alguien más haya intervenido y le hubiera hablado en ese tiempo que se perdió; nadie cabía más entre una leve lista de sospechosos que Nozomi, la persona que parecía más como una madre ante los ojos de muchas miembros de la agrupación; no lo notó, pero sonrió levemente al pensar qué le podría haber dicho, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto escuchó a la gente de su alrededor murmurar, por lo que tuvo que aclararse un poco la garganta y girar su cuerpo tranquilamente encarando así a su contraria para decirle con un suave tono de voz.

-Este no es un lugar apropiado para hablar de estas cosas Honoka, mejora dejémoslo para otro momento, ¿está bien?-

Esa respuesta estaba pensada para hacer que Honoka se fuera y dejara la conversación, que podría ser algo inapropiada para el lugar donde estaban, en otro momento y lugar; pero el corazón decidido de la chica, así como su mirada que reflejaba la efusividad que sentía por hablar con ella le obligaron a contestar rápidamente a lo que dijo y hacer que se acercara un poco a la presidenta, provocando que la cantidad de susurros aumentaran; podría ser malo para su imagen verse envuelta en algo así, pero si Honoka continuaba insistiendo no habría de otra para más que hablar, pero tendría que ser en otro lugar.

-¡No podemos dejarlo para otro momento Eri, tenemos que hablarlo ahorita, y si no quieres hablar porque hay mucha gente iremos a otro lugar!-

Casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, Honoka estaba comenzando a hablar con sensatez, estaba consciente de la gente a su alrededor y de lo que podría llegar a suceder si no se daba una explicación cuanto antes sobre el tema, así que con un leve suspiro y manteniendo su imagen Eri le contestó.

-Está bien, si tanto te urge hablar sobre el tema lo resolveremos, pero iremos a un lugar menos concurrido para eso como dices…-

En cuanto ella accedió, le tiró de la mano para llevarla a otro lado menos concurrido y poder así hablar con ella tranquilamente, aunque eso también llamaba la atención de otras estudiantes que les miraron pasar a su lado, pero eso no importaba para la decidida chica que tiraba de la mano de la presidenta del consejo como una niña que tira de la mano de su padre para mostarle algo interesante que encontró en un cuarto. Después de correr unos cuantos metros más llegaron a un salón, el cual parecía estar vacío, pero probablemente habría gente que pudiera decidir hacer lo mismo que ambas personas decidieron, entrar a un aula para poder tener una conversación tranquila sin que alguien escuchara de más, por lo que Eri no tenía que mantener su apariencia y decidió mirar a Honoka un poco molesta por su anterior comportamiento, no era como si le fuera a perdonar después de causar que Umi llorara un poco, tenía que defenderla de las cosas que le hicieran ponerse triste, y Honoka representaba una de ellas en esos momentos; sin dejar que más de un par de segundos pasaran y al ver que ella no decía algo, decidió tomar la iniciativa y comenzar la conversación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-

Como no tenía muy bien pensado lo que diría se sintió un poco avergonzada al haberla arrastrado hasta el salón y haber llamado tanto la atención, pero sin importar eso necesitaba decirle lo que pensaba para que ella aceptara sus disculpas y así poder disculparse también con su amiga de la infancia, estaba consciente que le había herido, así que mientras más rápido pudiera regresar las cosas como eran antes sería mejor para todos.

-Estoy consciente de lo que hice, provoqué que Umi se sintiera mal al haberme ido de esa forma, y siento mucho que eso haya provocado que te molestaras conmigo también…pero es que no quería aceptar que ustedes dos salían juntas, la idea no se me hacía creíble…así que cuando las vi en el consejo estudiantil me sentí sorprendida, confundida, muy triste…e incluso celosa…no pude aguantar la idea de verlas juntas ese momento…porque…-

Justo cuando iba a llegar a esa parte dejó de hablar, no parecía querer dar la razón pues bajó el tono de voz hasta que se perdiera, como si buscara algo más que decir, otra cosa que fuera creíble y que se le cruzara por la mente en ese momento; sorpresa fue lo que sintió al notar que nada se le ocurría y que no podría continuar con su disculpa pues quería evitar ser completamente honesta con ella y que le trajera algún problema a futuro por eso, pero al notarla tan silenciosa después de tales palabras, Eri le miró con curiosidad, esa disculpa había logrado que su enojo se disipara y fuera reemplazado por ganas de saber qué es lo que no quería decir, así que decidió darle un pequeño "empujón" con sus palabras para que le respondiera honestamente.

-¿Por qué Honoka?-

En el caso que ella no quisiera contestar, entonces no insistiría más en el asunto, pero la duda quedaría presente, aunque a futuro podría no ser tan importante para ella, pero si tenía que ver con su disculpa tendría que saberlo, puede que eso influyera en su forma de ver las cosas o no; por su contraria, ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el vistazo que denotaba curiosidad de Eri, quería saber la verdad, y como nada llegaba a su mente para decirlo, quizás lo mejor sería decirlo en ese momento, así que apretó su puño una vez más para darse coraje, y tras respirar hondo para tranquilizarse contestó decidida.

-¡Porque me gusta Umi, quería confesarle mis sentimientos!, pero jamás encontré un momento para decirlo…o al menos no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pues no sabría qué haría si ella no me correspondiera el sentimiento…pero aun así, me siento feliz por ver que está contigo…sé que tú le puedes traer mucha alegría, aunque hoy se veía un poco cansada y estresada, pero espero que ambas sean felices Eri, por favor, no me odies por decirte la verdad de mis sentimientos…-

Lo que había dicho dejó a Eri sin palabras, aunque se sintió un poco sorprendida al principio por lo directa que fue, incluso cuando esperaba que le dijera algo como eso no podía creer que lo hubiese dicho tan honestamente, pero bueno, fue lo que ella quería, así que no podía enojarse porque le hablara con la verdad si fue lo que le pidió; en lugar de buscar unas palabras que decirle decidió poner su mano derecha sobre el hombro derecho de su contraria, quien tenía los ojos cerrados por la confesión de sus sentimientos, pero cuando sintió la mano en su hombro tuvo que abrir sus ojos y fijar su mirada en los ojos de la presidenta del consejo, quien una vez encontró las palabras adecuadas que decirle intentó decirlas, pero al principio no pudo evitar soltar una leve risilla.

-Sabes, yo siempre estuve celosa de ti Honoka…-

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida al escucharla, ¿qué podría tener ella que le hiciera sentir celos a Eri?; y en cuanto ella notó que la chica no diría algo decidió continuar hablando, para así aclarar las dudas que le pudieran haber causado ese comentario.

-Estabas todo el tiempo con Umi, creí que ustedes dos terminarían juntas…y yo comencé a sentir algo por ella cuando les hablé ese día en el campo de la escuela, su mirada me llamó la atención en ese momento, y el sentimiento se volvió más fuerte al ver lo decidida que era cuando me exclamó que no podía criticarlas por lo que hacían, tanto aumentó el sentimiento que el día en el que tuvimos que ponernos esos vestidos en donde trabaja Kotori tuve que intentar contenerme para evitar confesarle mis sentimientos…aunque claro, ustedes tres siempre pasaban tiempo juntas y parecía como si Umi estuviera muy enamorada de ti…y aunque suene egoísta, me alegra que ella haya correspondido mis sentimientos, me ha hecho muy feliz en este par de días que hemos pasado…por eso sentía celos de ti Honoka, ella parecía querer estar contigo todo el tiempo…-

Un par de minutos pasaron, en los que Honoka estaba intentando "digerir" lo que le había revelado Eri, claro que ese silencio la había hecho ponerse un poco nerviosa y provocaba que un rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de su compañera, puede que nada más no tuviera algo que decir o se estuviera riendo de ella en su mente por lo que acababa de decir; incluso por unos segundos era más ruidosa la gente de afuera, que hablaban sobre cualquier cosa, pero en general se quejaban de la lluvia y de lo increíblemente rápido que había aumentado.

Repentinamente la voz de su contraria le sacó de sus pensamientos, fueron nada más dos minutos de silencio, pero para ella pareció más como una eternidad.

-No lo había visto así…creía que ella no estaba interesada en mí…pero parece que por el tiempo que llevo de conocerla se me hacía normal su comportamiento, una persona que estuviera fuera de conocerla tanto si podría haberlo visto…y por mi falta de confianza en mí decidí no confesarme…pero no estoy diciendo que sea malo, estoy segura que ella será feliz contigo Eri…y espero podamos compartir memorias sobre nuestras aventuras y presentaciones…-

Eso último lo dijo con un tono de voz un poco más bajo, pero era probablemente porque ya no sabía que decir, ya había dicho todo lo que debía decir y no pensaba tan rápido en otras cosas que se podrían mencionar, por lo que decidió guardar un poco de silencio; ante esto, Eri decidió darle unas palmadas en el cabello y le dedicó una tranquila sonrisa junto con unas palabras para ver si le lograba subir el ánimo.

-No es que no tengas confianza en ti misma Honoka…después de todo nos uniste en este proyecto para salvar la escuela que ha tomado un rumbo correcto, nos dirigiste como toda una líder lo haría, sí, tropezaste en unos momentos y eso provocó que la gente se viera afectada también, pero no significó que te rindieras, pues volviste para continuar, y por lo que veo para quedarte, pues quieres compartir más memorias con todas nosotras, cosa que también queremos todas, por eso seguimos dando nuestro mayor esfuerzo y así tener memorias que todas recordaremos un día-

Esas palabras parecieron haber tenido un efecto positivo en Honoka, pues en cuanto terminó parecía como si una leve luz volviera en su mirada así como su sonrisa que le contagiaba el ánimo a la gente de alrededor; incluso rio levemente mientras movía su cabeza para asentir un par de veces, nuevamente había logrado recuperar su energía y decisión por las palabras de Eri, y por lo que parecía, ya había aceptado sus disculpas, nada más quedaba hablar con su mejor amiga y podría dar el tema como finalizado, así que miró hacia la puerta, y en cuanto Eri notó su mirada suspiró aliviada y le soltó el hombro diciendo.

-Anda, está en la sala del consejo esperando a que regrese, pero creo que será mejor que vayas con ella, después de todo nada más tú eres la que debe pedirle disculpas y aceptar nuestra relación-

Ya no eran necesarias las palabras, al escucharla le miró a los ojos y asintió una vez más para dirigirse a la puerta y salir directo a la sala del consejo; "suerte", fue lo último que escuchó al salir de la sala, aunque creyó que era Eri quien se lo dijo no sabía que en realidad había sido Nozomi, quien estaba esperando fuera del aula a donde habían entrado; claro que por las ganas de ir a hablar y arreglar las cosas con su amiga de la infancia no volteó para mirar a Nozomi, en lugar de eso comenzó a correr hacia la sala del consejo con todas sus fuerzas, asegurándose de llegar antes que Umi saliera por algo.

Eri se quedó en el aula por unos segundos más, mirando cómo la lluvia no parecía parar, no es como si tuviera algo que hacer, después de todo le dijo a Honoka que hablara con Umi así que ya no tendría mucho que hacer hasta que el asunto se haya resuelto, pero la súbita risa de Nozomi, quien se encontraba en la puerta mirándola fijamente cómo admiraba la lluvia por la ventana le hicieron centrar su atención en la chica de ojos verdes.

-Tú fuiste la que hizo que Honoka se calmara, ¿no es así Nozomi?-

Como si se tratara de un juego o que le hubieran dicho algo divertido, la chica le dedicó una sonrisa un poco burlona junto con otra risilla, le había descubierto, pero era un poco obvio para Eri, ya que le conocía muy bien; la mayoría de las del grupo la veían como una madre, ella más bien le veía como una niña pequeña o una primera que le gustaba jugar con los familiares, que representaban cada una de las miembros de la agrupación.

-Fueron unas interesantes palabras las que le dijiste a Honoka, nunca creí que estuvieras tan celosa de ella-

Debido a la manera que se entendían no bastaba que le respondiera a la pregunta anterior, esa risa y sonrisa fueron más que suficiente para aceptar que lo había hecho; así que decidió mejor decir otra cosa, en este caso recalcar lo interesada que estaba, pues no creyó que estuviera celosa de su compañera.

-Tenía que hablarle con la verdad…ella lo hizo así que sería mejor que yo también lo hiciera…pero en verdad me alegra que Umi me correspondiera…-

-A mí también me alegra Ericchi…después de todo nunca te había visto sonreír tanto, sobre todo en la mañana después que te despediste de ella, ¿será que hicieron algo interesante ustedes dos?-

La pregunta provocó que Eri se pusiera un poco nerviosa así como apenada, pues un leve rubor se vio en sus mejillas, tal y como lo había planeado Nozomi, hacer que se apenara por una pregunta tan sencilla que podría responderse con un simple y sencillo "nada" o algo como eso a menos que hubiera algo que en verdad hubieran hecho como para haber llegado temprano y que sus mejillas adquirieran esa tonalidad, y en cuanto notó que la presidenta no contestaba su sonrisa se volvió un poco más grande.

-Muy bien, con eso me basta Ericchi-

Después de decir eso giró su cuerpo para retirarse, claro que no sin antes mover su mano para despedirse; no tenía intenciones de mantener una conversación tan larga con ella, más bien parecía nada más querer verla apenada, cosa que pudo conseguir sin problemas, como cumplió su cometido sería mejor que se fuera de ahí y así esperar a que la lluvia se tranquilizara un poco para poder regresar a su hogar.

Mientras tanto Umi, quien estaba en la sala de consejo estudiantil esperando a que Eri regresara, no pudo evitar sentarse en una de las sillas mirando cómo las nubes no se iban y no parecían tener intenciones de hacerlo en un rato; ese paisaje tan gris le hizo recordar un poco lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos, sería difícil superarlo y poder hablarle a Honoka nuevamente, no era factible que hablaran como si nada hubiera pasado, después de todo le hirió que la ignorara de esa forma; aunque por otro lado entendía su reacción, no había podido decirle antes y se enteró por pura casualidad, seguramente sería una idea difícil de aceptar en ese momento, vaya que para ella también se le hacía increíble, por eso se sintió tan sorprendida esa mañana que despertó al lado de ella, pero no podía decir que se arrepentía o que no disfrutaba de tenerla tan cerca pues estaría mintiendo, aquella mañana había sido muy alegre para ella, a pesar que se sintió avergonzada muchas veces.

No lo había notado, pero ese recuerdo y lo que pensaba en esos momentos le habían provocado un leve rubor en sus mejillas, así como una sonrisa un tanto alegre; por un momento había sido capaz de olvidar lo sucedido y reemplazarlo con algo que representaba mucho para ella; pero no duró tanto como le hubiera gustado, pues escuchó que la puerta del consejo se abría y por unos segundos, en los que tardó en girar su cuerpo pensó que se trataba de su querida presidenta, pero al notar que se trataba de su mejor amiga se sintió sorprendida y un poco triste, pues su simple presencia le hizo recordar lo sucedido anteriormente, claro que intentaría ocultar ese segundo sentimiento con ayuda de su sorpresa y voz que usa en ocasiones cuando quiere hablar seria.

-¿H-Honoka?-

-¡No hables Umi, mejor déjame a mí hacerlo!-

Umi tenía planeado decir algo como "¿Qué haces aquí?", o pedirle que se retirara, incluso tenía abierta su boca para terminar su frase, pero la exclamación que escuchó le hizo guardar silencio y mantener su boca cerrada para no emitir algún sonido, era evidente que el tono de voz que su amiga estaba empleando estaba lleno de decisión y valentía, tanto que fue capaz de controlar de esa forma a Umi y dejarla callada y a la espera de lo que podría decir después; y al notar que sus palabras surtieron el efecto correcto, ella se armó nuevamente de valor para entrar a la sala y encontrarse con su amiga, incluso cuando no tenía las palabras tan bien pensadas sería más sencillo que se reconciliaran, después de todo se entendían mejor por haber sido amigas por tanto tiempo.

Con un paso constante y decidido, ella se acercó a su amiga, y en cuanto llegó a dónde ella estaba sentada le miró fijamente, pero antes que le pudiera decir algo le tomó ambas manos y las sostuvo con firmeza para así asegurarse que le escucharía claramente, aunque tenía toda su atención desde que le pidió que guardara silencio y le dejara hablar.

-¡Lo siento mucho Umi, espero aceptes mis disculpas!, no sabía qué pensar en ese momento que las vi a ustedes dos, me sentí triste, atónita e incluso celosa…no tuve la valentía para afrontar esa imagen y preferí huir como siempre lo hago cuando las cosas se ponen muy problemáticas en lugar de encarar la situación como se debe…-

Umi no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía a su mejor amiga sosteniéndole las manos y pidiéndole disculpas por lo que había provocado, ya se había visto en una situación parecida antes, pero estaban en el auditorio en esos momentos, ahora era en la sala del consejo estudiantil por un problema muy distinto; debía contestar, y no sólo con su mirada confundida y sorprendida que tenía después de haber escuchado lo que le dijo, era necesario que le dedicara unas palabras, así que después de un suspiro para buscar relajarse le respondió.

-Honoka…a decir verdad yo quería salir contigo al principio…pero nunca pude superar la pena que me provocaba el simple hecho de pensar así sobre ti, quería ser más que una amiga para ti, que saliéramos juntas e hiciéramos todo tipo de cosas las dos, como ir a un parque o comprar un helado…ir al cine incluso…pero todo comenzó a cambiar cuando hablé con Eri un día y vi lo seria que es, pude ver su sonrisa tan alegre que tenía en su infancia, cuando practicaba…me hace feliz estar con ella Honoka…-

Lo primero que le dijo a su amiga había hecho que sus ojos y expresión mostraran sorpresa, Honoka sentía lo mismo por su amiga, pero por su personalidad ella nunca sería capaz de confesarle a alguien sus sentimientos, no había otra opción más que Honoka hubiera sido valiente un día y se atreviera a confesarle sus sentimientos, así ella le habría correspondido y la historia sería distinta; ese pensamiento nada más consiguió que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco, después de todo era cierto, si hubiera sido sincera desde el principio con su amiga ahora podrían disfrutar de tantas cosas, pero tenía que ser fuerte y alegrarse por Umi, después de todo ella está feliz con Eri, no hay nada que se pudiera hacer más que sentirse alegre por su amiga de la infancia, tal y como Nozomi le había dicho, tenía que alegrarse a pesar de nunca ser capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos; justo en ese momento la expresión que había puesto Nozomi al decirle eso llegó a su mente, parecía como si reflejara tranquilidad, pero también denotaba tristeza, ella también quedaría un poco triste por la forma en la que su amiga nunca sabría la verdad, no podía permitir eso, si podía ser sincera como lo fue con Eri tenía que serlo también con su amiga, no saldría nada bueno de mantener ocultos sus sentimientos, así que tomó un poco de aire y presionó un poco más fuerte las manos de su amiga para darse nuevamente un poco de confianza y poder revelarle sus sentimientos.

-Umi, también sentía lo mismo por ti, quería que fueras algo más que mi amiga, nos tomáramos de las manos al salir de la academia, compartiéramos muchos recuerdos juntas…ahora veo que también sentías lo mismo por mí, pero nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente como para revelarte mis sentimientos, no sabría qué haría si no me correspondías Umi…si podríamos seguir siendo amigas después de eso, o si tendríamos que tratarnos como un par de extrañas…tu amistad significa mucho para mí…tanto que no fui capaz de arriesgarme a confesarte mis sentimientos…-

Incluso cuando no podría corresponderle ahora, al menos ya sabía la verdad de lo que sentía por su amiga, así como lo valiosa que representaba su amistad para ella; no lo había notado, pero cerró sus ojos y provocó que un par de lágrimas emergieran de estos al hablarle con la verdad y ser consciente que ella no podría estar con Umi, pero al menos ya sabe la verdad, ahora dependería de la siguiente acción de Umi para poder continuar con la conversación o mejor marcharse.

Honoka por un momento creyó que no le respondería o que mejor se iría del lugar, pues Umi jaló sus manos para liberarlas del agarre de su amiga, pero en lugar de darle un bofetada como lo esperaba Honoka por decirle la verdad sintió la cálida y suave mano de su amiga acariciarle la mejilla; eso era algo que no se esperaba, por lo que tuvo que abrir los ojos y asegurarse que no fuera otra persona, pero su sorpresa se hizo más grande al ver que su amiga le dedicó una alegre sonrisa junto con la caricia que le daba en su mejilla.

-Gracias por ser honesta conmigo Honoka…espero no vuelvas a ocultarme tus sentimientos, e incluso si no soy capaz de corresponderlos estoy segura que todavía podemos hablar y convivir como siempre, sin problema alguno-

Aquellas palabras que provenían directo del corazón de su amiga llegaron justo al corazón de Honoka, provocando que le devolviera la sonrisa y le sostuviera la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla, hace tanto que no veía a Umi tan feliz, esa sonrisa sería lo mejor para devolverle el buen ánimo y energía con la que siempre comienza sus días.

Justo en ese momento la voz de la presidenta, quien estaba mirando la escena desde la puerta interrumpió el momento, parecía que ya se habían reconciliado así que ya podía volver con Umi, no sin antes hacerles notar algo.

-Pareciera como si tu humor afectara el clima Honoka, la lluvia ya se está comenzando a tranquilizar…-

Al notar la voz de Eri, Umi no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, había sido completamente honesta con Honoka y le confesó lo que sentía por ella, quizás la presidenta lo había escuchado, pero no parecía molesta por eso, ¿será que ella está completamente segura de lo que siente Umi hacia su presidenta?; Honoka por otro lado miró hacia la ventana dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho su compañera, era verdad, la lluvia estaba comenzando a mostrar más clemencia, dentro de poco la gente podría irse de la academia si esto seguía así, entonces volteó para encararla y asintió un par de veces mientras reía un poco.

-Eso parece Eri, pero tranquila, ya no me sentiré así de nuevo…gracias por darme la oportunidad de disculparme con ustedes dos…-

Eri le devolvió la mirada y sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza y se dirigía donde ellas para poder hablar mejor con ambas.

-No, gracias a ti por venir a disculparte…no quería ver a mi Umi tan preocupada y triste, y por sobretodo, muchas gracias por aceptarlo…-

Parecía como si nadie más que la chica de azulada cabellera hubiera notado el "mi" en la oración de Eri, pues se sonrojó un poco más mientras que Honoka nada más asentía alegremente; estaba a punto de decir algo con respecto a eso, pero fue detenida al sentir los brazos de la presidenta rodearle el cuello, parecía que se había acercado por el respaldo de la silla sin que se diera cuenta y provocara que se sintiera un poco más avergonzada, cosa que era sencilla de ver gracias al rubor que crecía en sus mejillas, a lo que Honoka no pudo evitar decir.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya ya, ustedes seguramente tienen muchas cosas que hacer par de tortolos, creo que me iré con Kotori, quizás ya es algo tarde para que se vaya a su trabajo-

Eri accedió tranquilamente y se despidió de ella, pero la otra chica se sintió un poco más apenada por la palabra "tortolos", no le habían dicho algo así jamás, y le era un poco incómodo que su mejor amiga le provocara sentirse más apenada siendo que también la presidenta lo hacía fácilmente, pero después de dedicarle una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa se despidió de Honoka, quien salió de la sala para dejarles en paz.

-Muy bien, ¿en qué nos quedamos Umi?-

Su voz sonaba más como un susurro en su oído derecho y como se sorprendió un poco por lo que le dijo y alejó un poco su cabeza de la presidenta, buscando apartar su oído de tal susurro e intentar escapar de la mirada tan serena y con aires de seductora de su contraria.

-N-no hagas eso Er-

Nuevamente, y como le gustaba hacerlo, ella colocó su mano en la mejilla izquierda de Umi para hacerla voltear y poder pegar sus labios a los suyos, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir con un suave y cálido beso, al que ella correspondió un poco apenada, pero después más animada.

**Nota del escritor: Muy bien...eso fue todo de "Los encuentros en la academia", pueden decirme lo que quieran pero ya no hay forma de continuar, además que me gustan los finales felices...en fin, espero hayan disfrutado este "viaje" conmigo que duró 6 semanas en total, bastante interesante y divertido, esperen leer otra historia de mi en otro momento.**

**Se despide el escritor.**

**Titanthetys**


End file.
